Call Me, Anytime
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This is the last in a completed series of 5 stories which are AU pure romance focusing on Xelloss and Zelgadiss in high school. The Clan Council Meeting Finale
1. Part 1

Call Me, Anytime

(This story is last in the 'Remind Me, Now' series. It follows the 'Say it, Sometime' story.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 1**

* * *

Gourry stood dumfounded and stared at Lina, who stared back at him in disbelief. "G-Gourry? I-I'm gonna have the baby! Now!"

That did it for him. He was certain now that he wanted that baby to be in his arms, in his house, and with that girl to be his wife—no doubts!

He swept her up in his big arms and carried her to the van, "Yer gonna have _our_ baby and I'm gonna be right there with ya, and everything's gonna be fine…You'll see…and, ah…I love ya so much, Lina!"

The look in Xelloss' eyes had told Zel everything. Xelloss was going and he would give the new 'adoptive' father a ring when he'd be needed, but in the meantime, sit tight, hold down the fort, watch the boys, and don't worry.

By the late morning, Zel answered the phone hesitantly, since his skill with French language was abysmal. "Hel-lo?"

"Zel? You sound a million miles away. Bad connection, eh?" Xelloss said. "Well, Lina's has a baby girl and they are both healthy, plus hungry and sleepy, in various degrees and orders."

Zel was both happy and relieved. "Thank the Gods…What's the plan?"

Xelloss gave Zel the rest of the news, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but… you're not going to be the baby's daddy…Gourry is and…they want to stay together, or something like that. I hope you're not too disappointed, baby."

"Um…yes, but happy for them, of course. It IS the best solution all around. Except…for you. You'll be out a great deal of money, or is that me?"

"You, dear, but for all the work you'll be putting into the Gundam Projects, I'm sure some recompense will be awarded you which ought to cover most of your expenses. Listen, right now I have a thousand calls to make and a trip to the airport later to pickup Lina's sister. Yeah, she's on her way to lend a hand. How are the boys?"

"Fine and curious. What should I tell them?" Zel was glad now that he had delayed telling Daemon about introducing a potential new sibling into their tiny household. He was also feeling the sting of losing _his_ child…it was only now sinking in—the disappointment.

"The truth," Xelloss answered. "Lina and Gourry have a baby daughter and they will all be living together somewhere…perhaps with Luna. It is a big house and mostly empty. Anyway…oh…I love you, Zel and wish that this was more of a romantic getaway than it's turned out to be."

"Considering everything…it's probably just as well…" Zel mumbled. His resolve to downplay sex in their relationship had been close to evaporation in the warm summer night under the stars in the French countryside.

"What? I couldn't hear you!" Xelloss cried out.

"I said…I love you too and hurry back!"

"Okay…bye!"

Xelloss and Zel flew on to Oslo, Norway—alone-- a week later. Luna returned to Seyruun with the new little family and Daemon and Charlie were too excited to stay with the boring violin group any longer, and so, begged to go back to the Gabriev's as well. Gourry, Lina, and the baby going home was going to be too cool to miss, or so they thought. Nahga claimed to have family connections in Seyruun as well, so she took the opportunity to travel with her new friends and fly with them. That left Zel and Xelloss to meet Vurumagen for dinner after finding their hotel.

While waiting for Xelloss in the shower, Zel called his grandfather to relate the latest events.

"Well, now that I know who the couple are, I'm not so sure who the luckiest are—you relinquishing all that responsibility or them having a healthy child to rear. The child will be better off with her parents, without a doubt. They will be getting married soon, I presume?"

"I don't know." For some reason, Zel was ticked off already. Better off? He would have done a bang up job raising that little girl!

"They didn't tell _you_? The young man willing to raise their child?"

"I think they will tell me when they save sorted out all the family details, which must be overwhelming right now for them. Besides, it's no longer my business, and certainly none of yours." Now Zel was feeling hurt and ungratified. He hadn't even been allowed to _see_ the baby! And so, he was being overly sharp, unaware of how childish he sounded, but _so _what!

"So it's just you and …Xelloss together now?" Rezo said cautiously, recognizing the warning signs of a disgruntled young man on the other line.

"Yeah, so? We are meeting Vurumagen for dinner. He wants to show me around or something having to do with his work while he's here. At least it's not so hot here as France…temperature-wise and all. Maybe Xelloss and I will have a chance to do something fun," Zel started blathering.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of starting up something with that immoral… with Xelloss again, are you? Haven't you learned your lessons yet? He's just after you for…" Rezo began to lecture by mistake.

The insinuations angered Zelgadiss to the point of rudeness. He jumped to conclusions and interrupted, "For _what_? My _body_? Gods, he's got _hundreds _of choices better than me out their for a lot less hassle, why would he want me just for _that_! I might have some other qualities worth making me interesting and he just might notice those! It's _possible,_ you know!"

"I was thinking about your money," the old man said evenly. "There's no reason to be crude with me. He and I have an understanding, concerning you, and if I learn that he's broken my trust then…"

Oh that did it. Zel hopped onto his high horse and rode it hard down his grandfather's throat. He'd been itchin' fer a fight all day. "What about _me_?" Zel yelled into the receiver. "Maybe it's _me _who's gonna try and …seduce _him_? You obviously have _no _trust in me, so there's _no_ promises to break. I'm just one big disappointment after another with you anyway!" Having said that, Zel just wanted to end the conversation immediately. "I-I…have to go if I'm to meet Vurumagen on time. Good bye, oh, and Daemon's going to be at the Gabriev's…if you care." Zel slammed down the phone to find Xelloss standing behind him, toweling off his hair. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"I think what you really you want to know is how much of that did I overhear?" Xelloss asked seriously. "Enough to know that you and me need to talk…later after dinner."

Whether he noticed Zel's lack of concentration or not, Vurumagen said nothing about it at the table. He did most of the talking and by the end, handed Xelloss a note with his agenda printed on it. "When you know tomorrow what your schedule will be, call me at the number on the bottom and will see what plans to make."

He and Xelloss spoke quietly together for a moment then they all parted to their own rooms for the night.

"What did he have to say to you?" Zel asked.

"He said let him know what our plans are tomorrow and we'll get together," Xelloss answered calmly unlocking the door to one of their rooms. He's secured separate ones, but hadn't told Zel. He wasn't sure he wanted to stay a week in the same room with his boyfriend-who-was-enticing-and-yet-oh-so-off-limits. "Although, I'm sure he noticed your moodiness and was happy to say goodnight as quickly as possible." Xelloss smiled.

"Moodiness! I just lost my…child…I never even got to see or touch it…And no one cares… Then my nosy grandfather starts to tell me what to do after ignoring me like all my life. I'm almost eighteen years old and he treats me like I'm still twelve!" Zel snapped.

Xelloss dangled another set of keys in front of Zel's nose.

"What are those for?"

"For you. Your room's next door. I'll ring you in the morning when I get back from the concert hall. The schedule should be posted tonight, but I'm just too tired to deal with that…and you… right now. We'll have to put off our talk until later." And with that, Xelloss pushed his bitchy boyfriend out of his room.

Zel snatched the keys out of his hands and stomped off, slamming the door, _both doors,_ behind him to go and mope alone.

Actually, the rest and time alone with his own thoughts did Zel a lot of good. In the morning, he called Lina's house and spoke to a very tired-voiced Luna who promised to pass on his well wishes when everyone had settled in…like the next day. He called the Gabriev's home to be given a similar message, except that Gourry's mother got on the line to talk some. She thanked him profusely for all he and Xelloss had done for the kids. She also sympathized with his own loss, but hoped he could feel better knowing how happy releasing the papers and the forgiving the cash settlement had made everyone. At least she recognized his sacrifice and, yes, hearing her say it did make him feel better, even though it had been Xelloss who had done it all.

"Well, thanks, but…ah…could you tell Gourry or Lina or Daemon…that they can call me, anytime…thanks."

After hanging up, he wondered if Xelloss had torn up the adoption papers and all with out telling him because he was afraid Zel might not do the right thing himself? That, or Xelloss just wanted to get it all over with and had disowned the matter as quickly as possible. Well, it had saved him the grief, he supposed, and made him out to be a really great guy. Yeah, so great, he'd pissed off his boyfriend and grandfather…Oh…what had he said to Rezo? Zel blushed to imagine facing him again soon.

His stomach grumbled just as he heard a tap at his door. Zel opened it to find a smiling Xelloss carrying a bag of rolls and cheese and two coffees. "May I serve you?" he smiled. "…breakfast, Sir?"

Zel chuckled and pushed open the door and helped him to the small table.

Xelloss said, "There's more downstairs…berries, butter…stuff… If you'd like to come look it over?"

"Just a second, then I will," Zel whispered. He wrapped Xelloss up in a big hug and squeezed. "I'm sorry…I promise to behave myself better in the future."

"Well, not too much, I hope!" Xelloss grinned. "But, we should hurry before all the selection is gone."

After eating their fill, both young men felt like talking again. Xelloss had the day off, with his first recital on the agenda before lunch the next day. "I won't be able to do much until I pass through that, unless I don't, of course. Then we could just go home after tagging around after your Shaman instructor for a few days."

Zel nodded.

"So…still upset over having the adoption fall through?"

Zel nodded. Xelloss and he talked about his feelings of loss and Xelloss explained that he'd see the little girl as soon as they got back and that, "I'm sure they'll have you baby sitting in no time. Now, about the other matter…fighting with your grandfather…Zel…"

"I'll call and apologize…as soon as I think of what to say."

"Well, for starters," Xelloss leaned closer. "You can assure him that you have been and will continue to be a very good boy." Xelloss continued to lecture Zel concerning their current relationship, which Zel mostly tuned out. "We've just agreed to be boyfriends again, not suddenly become lovers. I got you your own room and everything, don't forget to mention that when you talk to Rezo!"

"_My_ turn," Zel said at last. "… and your turn to be quiet." That silenced Xelloss immediately. "I don't know _what_ I feel exactly. I haven't had feelings like _these_ before. I know you are beautiful and exciting to me. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you either throughout this entire trip-- when you've been around, that is. I know you're older than me, light years more experienced than me, and I know I want to be with you, be approved of by you, be held by you more than anything in the world. I know that part of what I'm feeling is love, Xelloss. I _know_ I love you. But I want to know how much you care for me. No…that's not exactly right…not _know_…I want you to _show _me. That's the new part. Um… I think I want to be seduced, because I don't know what to do, and I feel scared, and I feel excited, and I just want to hold on to you, and never let you go. As for spending my life with you, I think so...but not until I know that I …like doing that kind of stuff with you, you know? I mean…I want you to touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere! And right now!"

Xelloss dropped his roll. "Is that _all_?"

Zel stared at him, then they both started laughing, easing the tension, which had been tightening around them recently.

"I didn't say enough?" Zel giggled.

"Oh, ah…you said plenty, baby. It's just…whew…" Xelloss tried to draw a deep breath to control himself. He couldn't stop grinning as he ran his hand nervously through his silky hair. He had finally made his mind up to let Zel call the moves and take the lead, and then he had to go and say that!

There was an interrupting knock on the door. "I'll get that!" Xelloss said and hopped up. "Ah, Vurumagen…We didn't actually forget to call you. I just got my schedule for tomorrow."

The three of them worked out a plan to meet for lunch in an hour and tour a few shaman centers in town, meet some folks, have dinner, and allow Zelgadiss to soak up as much of the shaman culture as possible.

"Then I will need to practice a little this evening," Xelloss sighed. "I haven't picked up my violin in a few days, which isn't good."

"So is there a chance that I might get you tomorrow morning while Xelloss is at the concert hall?" Vurumagen asked Zel.

"No…I promised to accompany and listen to Xelloss…"

"I play for him, Vurumagen. Zel is my muse, giving me purpose and emotional support out there. Without him…I'm lost," Xelloss admitted much to the surprise of the older man.

Zel excused himself to go to the bathroom next door and Vurumagen used that opportunity to question Xelloss further. "You tell him stuff like that? Won't he think you're serious about him? Leading on that young man…well, I know it's not my place to judge a council member, especially one of higher rank than myself, but…he's my student and a fine one. I care for him deeply and don't want him drawn into some recruiting scheme…"

Xelloss smiled and waved him to silence. "I'm not corrupting anyone, not any more and certainly not him. I'm in love, for real. He's the one, my one and only." Xelloss cleared his throat and said, "I am…going to challenge the council for the right to keep my position and…make him my committed partner. Then, I'm going to ask him to stay with me. Partners."

"Oh…Xelloss…he's not even a high-level-born Mazouku! Zelas will be…"

"Upset, I know. I think she already suspects that I am giving up recruiting, even after Zel's training is complete. No, she will not be happy with me. I don't expect the other council members will excuse me either. I think by this fall I will out of a job and will lose everything but my rank." Xelloss tilted his head and smiled. "But…it will be worth it to be able to give my self totally to him. I just can't be with others anymore. He's all I think about and want in my life."

Vurumagen shook his head. "If I hadn't heard this from you in person, I wouldn't have thought it was possible. Not you… What on earth will you do?"

"I-I have some ideas. I'll get a job and raise my son and hope that the love of my life still accepts me when the council is done with my corpse," Xelloss smiled half-heartedly. "In the meantime I have Rezo waiting for me to make a mistake so he can kick my ass around a little as well."

"Mistake? Oh, you mean hurt his grandson…yes…I've listened to him on that subject a few times," the older man chuckled. "He's convinced that the accident put Zelgadiss in an emotional suspended animation. You have been pulling him out of it, which he's most pleased about, but…"

"But he wishes I was a _nice girl_. Yeah, I'll bet. It's not all about me, you know. Zel has a choice in the matter."

"Not if he's using you for an emotional crutch. It could be that once he gets a handle on adolescence, he might start looking at girls in a new way. I don't know, that's just what his grandfather's hoping. Me…well, I can't blame you. If I were younger, I would find him hard to pass up as well."

"It didn't matter much when I was younger…" Xelloss mumbled. "You wanted me and I was only fifteen!"

"Yes, I did but since I wasn't in your class I never acted beyond lustful glances. Five years is a lot when you were underage, and so, I beat a hasty retreat before things got out of hand."

"Things aren't out of hand for him and me either. I got him his own room here, for Shaby'ssake!" Xelloss cried out. "We've only just decided to try again, being boyfriends that is, after my major screw-up last spring. As I keep having to tell everyone, I am not trying to get him in the sack then dump him and run off! As everyone seems to expect me to…"

Zelgadiss' especially acute hearing allowed him to overhear most of the conversation from his room next door. Vurumagen once was attracted to Xelloss? He found Zel attractive now? That was news! Well, he'd kept his interest to a professional one totally…What a good man he was! But the trouble Xelloss was getting into for Zel was disturbing. And Rezo…Hadn't he listened to anything Zel had told him? He was NOT just going through a phase so that after pretty boys, he'd be turning to pretty girls. Well, he could hear things heating up in the other room so Zel decided to go and rescue his boyfriend then…have some nice quiet time together, just he two of them for once!

Zel opened the door to Xelloss' room and said, "That's right. He hasn't even gotten to second base yet, so if you're done talking about preserving my purity…I'd like to be included!"

Actually, that was not a discussion Xelloss wanted to have right now with Vurumagen and his newly-hormonally-charged boyfriend. "Ah, Zel…why don't you and I have a little chat now and we can fill your Shaman mentor in on our findings later?"

Zel stood next to Xelloss and wound an arm around his waist. "I don't know," Zel sniffed. Zel then looked over at Vurumagen. "You and Rezo seem so worried about me showing Xelloss some affection. You'd think I was an ignorant kid!"

Wisely Xelloss clamped his mouth shut and only thought to himself, "About some things you are, my love…"

Vurumagen stepped in with his opinion, however, "Showing someone you love them might be okay, but what about having sex?"

"Sex can be one way of showing love," Xelloss said, then turned to look into Zel's eyes, "but when two people love one another, they can show love in lots of different ways. If you love someone you can show it by cooking them a special meal, or listening to them when they need to rant, or sharing pleasure through sex. That's when it's called making love, and there's a big difference between making love and having sex."

Understanding what Xelloss was trying to say, Zel blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then glanced at Vurumagen who looked confused.

"When people say 'making love' it's just a polite way of saying 'having sex'," Vurumagen said defensively.

"No," Xelloss countered, "making love is a special way of having sex. And when the time is right, when both of us are ready, well…that will be our private decision. Soon, he'll be eighteen and legally at an age to call the shots, but I understand that until that time, it's up to me as the adult in our relationship to be in control and delay it. Got it? I sure hope so 'cause I am getting real tired of having to say that. Now, you know as much about our private life as we do. Satisfied?"

Vurumagen chuckled and shook his head. "Okay…you've thought about it all. I get it… So, I'll go now… Just knock at my room on your way out…I'm in the same building, you know…not too far away…for lunch," he backed up as Zel melted into Xelloss' arms, completely ignoring his teacher. "And good luck."

He left shortly after that, leaving Zel and Xelloss alone in Xelloss' room. Zel still with his arm at Xelloss' waist twisted around to look his boyfriend straight in the eyes, "So, after that speech of yours, what do you want to do now?"

Xelloss swallowed, "Oh my…well, we have a lot less than an hour now…"

**End. Call Me, Anytime Part 1.**


	2. Part 2

**Call Me, Anytime**

(Sequel to: Say It, Sometime, Ask Me, Again, Tell Me, Now and Remind Me, Later)

~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 02 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

He left shortly after that, leaving Zel and Xelloss alone in Xelloss' room. Zel, still with his arm at Xelloss' waist, twisted around to look his boyfriend straight in the eyes, "So, after that speech of yours, what do you want to do now?"

Xelloss swallowed, "Oh my…well, we have a lot less than an hour…What are you smiling about?" 

Zel's smile turned into a smirk as he said, "Something funny that happened between Gourry and me, came to mind."

"Oh? _How_ funny?" Xelloss asked, intrigued by the possibilities, but his smile faltered.

"Ooooh, I like you jealous," Zel chuckled and poked Xelloss on the nose.

Xelloss pushed Zel backward onto the bed, "I'm not jealous, just curious. So tell!"

"All right," Zel sat up. "We were at the house, your house in France, and you were on the phone with Luna, I think, and Lina was still at the hospital. I was fixing us something to eat before you were going to take Gourry back to see them and he and I were musing…joking…dumb stuff. I let on that I thought you were gorgeous…"

"Oh?" Xelloss smiled, loving it so far.

"He said you called me 'hot' and wondered where he fell in. I said… 'hunk' or 'stud'."

"How did he take that?" Xelloss asked raising one bemused eyebrow at his newly gregarious and open boyfriend.

"Not bad, considering," Zel chuckled again. "But then, he asked if I had ever…thought of him in…a romantic way, I guess."

"And you said…" Xelloss pressed.

"Nope! But I _could_!" Zel smiled and paused for effect then went on, "I said that like a joke… but his _face_! It was _so_ funny! He was in _shock_! I started laughing to clue him in that I was only joking. It didn't even _occur_ to me that he might have thought I was serious and punched me out."

"He's too nice a guy to do that," Xelloss said. He was more amused by Zelgadiss' animated mannerisms, than by his actual story. "You did apologize to the poor guy, right?"

"Yeah. I had to promise never to say that kind of stuff around him aagin. I thought he was really mad about it all then and tried to convince him it was really a joke and I would never do anything or say anything to embarrass him like that again. So, looking all serious and all… he says that he wanted to keep me as a friend and not have to worry about _you_ sending _your goons _after _him _to fend _me _off. I must have looked pretty surprised, because then he started laughing and telling me he was just trading off…a joke for a joke."

"So, things are okay between you two?" Xelloss smiled. 

"Yeah, but I think he really was wondering if I had ever lusted after him, or anyone he knew, before I met you."

"And since I know you _hadn't_," Xelloss delayed his next comment to see if Zel would say anything to the contrary, then allowed his smile to twist more smirk-like, "I won't have to send my _goons_ after him after all!" 

The two guys kissed and cuddled a few more minutes then locked up and went in search of Vurumagen for their lunch date.

~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWarp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~ 

Xelloss unlocked the door to their stuffy, overheated little bungalow back in Seyruun and pushed in, followed shortly by the tired and sweaty Zelgadiss. 

"Ugh!" Xelloss nearly sobbed. "It's so **_hot_**!"

"Get the windows in the bedrooms, I'll handle the sunroom," Zel gasped, shrugging his bags by the door.

"We need fans!" Xelloss shouted through the house.

"I'm sure Vurumagen has some stored at his place. I'll go check," Zel sighed and rummaged through his wrinkled jeans for the key; the key to his master's house which was his to watch over for the next few months…or year.

While he did that, Xelloss dragged the bags around, emptying the contents into a bag for the laundry and one to take to the cleaners.

"Got three!" Zel shouted joyously from the door. "Take one to Daemon's room and I'll put one in here and one in the sunroom."

That done, the two roommates met again in the front room of their home. "I'll take care of dinner…I'll pick up some Chinese takeout from the joint up the street. You wanna get Daemon alone. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you."

"'Kay," Xelloss agreed, lightly touching his fingertips to his cut and still-swollen lip. "Do I look too awful?"

"No, but enough to raise questions," Zel said. They touched hands, and then passed out the door, separating at the walk, each to his own duty.

Xelloss knocked at the Gabriev's door and smiled to hear the voices of so many excited, happy kids muffled within. 

"Xelloss, we were expecting you," Gourry's mother said as she opened the door. "Thank you for calling from the airport. Daemon's very eager to…Oh, dear! What happened to **you**?" She recoiled at the sight of the now-fading bruises over his eye (visible through the part in his slightly damp bangs) and the cut lip. "_You_'ve been in a fight!" she decided.

Xelloss forced a smile. _How should he answer that, after all that happened? Looking back…the trip to Norway had been filled with challenges…_

~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWarP~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~

Xelloss and Zel straightened their clothes and combed their hair, taking turned checking each other for 'tell-tale' signs of their kissing interlude, then left their rooms for lunch. Their search for their lunch date brought them to Vurumagen, whose serious demeanor brought them up shortly.

From him, they learned their first piece of disturbing information that day: The Cephied Believers had taken over the area. That alone wasn't tragic; even the city-state of Seyruun was run by a single religious entity, the White Shrine. The difference in how they operated and the attitude of the leadership toward the other organized faiths was the problem. The local Cephied Believers were tolerant of the multi-cult-tied shamanists among them, believing that the common folk might turn to their local shaman for simple cures and palliatives, but the other White Shrine people were treated like peons and nearly any of the Mazouku were considered to be no better than filth. Vurumagen warned the two of them to watch their backs, go no place alone, and 'mind the contest!' which was filled with ardent Cephied Believers! "Let me see that list of judges…" Vurumagen asked.

"It wasn't posted," Xelloss said curtly. He changed the subject promptly. "You have some people for Zel to meet?"

The older shaman master understood that to be Xelloss' way of warning him to back off. Instinctively, Vurumagen did and changed topics immediately to a discussion of the plans for the day.

Soon, the meal ended with Xelloss returning to his room to practice, while Zel and Vurumagen set out to explore the hidden world of the shamans. Zel felt like a drab dwarf among the stately blond men and women of the far north. On more than one occasion he wished Gourry had been along. Even the younger kids, Charlie and Daemon, would have fit in wonderfully-- better than he did! In spite of his discomfort though, he and Vurumagen passed through the town and conducted their business without interference. 

They re-joined Xelloss in the hotel for dinner then retired to their own rooms for an early bedtime. Xelloss had been adamant about that, "_We_ have an early morning and a rather stressful one for me. Good night, Zelgadiss," he smiled, kissed his friend lightly on the cheek, and firmly pushed him out the door. So much for romance!

~~~~ 

_No…he hadn't been in a fight, yet…not a fight exactly…not at first…_Xelloss smiled slightly at the memory-- as Mrs. Gabriev waited patiently for him to explain his injuries—_although, their troubles were about to begin…_

~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~

The next morning, as Xelloss and Zelgadiss entered the concert hall, they scanned the room looking for the judges and the other contestants. Zel looked around for familiar faces among the participants and their families from the previous competitions in London and Cologne. Just as he was about to point out a young German brother and sister pair, he heard the sudden intake of breath. Xelloss shuddered.

"What?" Zel asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Possibly," Xelloss replied in a near whisper. "Oh…this isn't good."

"What? I don't see anything!" Zel said, his eyes inspecting the judges' table where Xelloss' eyes had settled. There were a few tall blonde-haired people, a gray-headed gentleman, and a brown-coifed woman. "Do you know one of them?" he asked, fearing the answer. He figured that it was about time for Xelloss' past to catch up with him.

"Oh, yes. Third from the right. Daemon's biological grandfather… I guess you could call him," Xelloss whispered, as he diverted his eyes, then hissed, "Don't stare at him!"

"Shit! Does he know **you**?"

"Not my face, but…"

"Your distinguished reputation?" Zel sighed.

Xelloss frowned slightly, "He knows my _name_. I had nothing to do with his daughter's recruitment. I was only a _kid_ at the time. But my name is well known, and I'm sure word got around to him…"

"And I don't suppose it's a commonplace name wherever you came from?" Zel smirked, knowing that it was a one-of-a-kind type of name.

Xelloss returned a deadly glare, "No."

~~~~ 

_Yes…well…that had been an ugly start to the day. Then it just kept getting better and better until…well, maybe just a little fight… _thought Xelloss, looking beyond Gourry's mother into the room where a cluster of noisy kids were messing about. _Yes, after the actual playing of music, things just got better and better. Like dinner that evening, or more specifically, the after dinner entertainment…_

~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~

Xelloss presumed that Zelgadiss had tired of the older shaman's companionship, when he heard him suggest that they join a few of the other contestants for dinner at a nearby sandwich shop. It was good for all of them to just be 'kids' and relax together for a change. They had seen one another occasionally from the first of the trials in London to those now beginning in Oslo, and had formed a loose friendship around that. Zel's command of German made him a hit with the few German speakers. Everyone could manage to communicate with someone else and soon the table was filled with laughter and carefree banter. 

They were an odd mix of cultures: White Shrine (the German brother/sister pair, a boy from Atlas City, and an English girl), Cephied Believers (locals and an English boy), and Mazouku (Zel, Xelloss, a French girl, and a German-speaking boy from an undetermined country). Their interests varied as well, although most were competitors in the violin contest. Zelgadiss was the only one trained as a shaman and with absolutely no musical talent; nevertheless, they included him as one of their close-knit group of survivors from 'the summer of concertos'. 

Leaving the restaurant, which was in the 'student' part of the town, they were accosted by a threatening grove of tough-looking locals. Tall as trees, most of them, the young blond-toned men singled out Xelloss. 

Naturally. 

"Hey! Who fergot to take out the faggot trash? There's raw garbage hanging around out here!" The white birch drawled.

"Then _you_ had better leave," Xelloss retorted (unwisely) with a smirk. 

Zelgadiss turned around just in time to see Xelloss' mouth slam into a limb of a golden oak, while his gut became a punching bag for some other willowy hoodlum.

Zel flew into a rage and was flinging fists right and left, chopping his way through the forest to free his boyfriend, when one of the other kids pulled them both free. 

"Get outta here! I hear a police siren! Can he walk? Do you live far?"

While Zel supported most of Xelloss' weight with an arm slung across his shoulders, they shuffled off to the hotel. The other companions, minus the other Mazouku kids, held onto the assailants and dealt with the police. 

Luckily, Zelgadiss found Vurumagen in his Hotel's foyer and engaged his help to carry the dazed young man upstairs and onto his bed. The older shaman used the small in-room coffee maker to brew a poultice of herbs, while Zelgadiss stripped off Xelloss shoes, tie, suit jacket, and shirt to examine the damage.

Xelloss moaned as Zel's long, slender fingers traced as gently as possible over his darkening bruises. He'd always been protected by the other Mazouku of the region he was visiting. No one dared to attack him in the past. Something was very wrong here.

"I don't think any ribs are broken," Zel concluded, speaking over his shoulder to Vurumagen, giving him a running commentary as he continued his inspection. "I need to get more ice, though, his lip is swelling. Oh, and I think the ice over the left eye is working. Xelloss? Can you hear me? Listen and stay alert, all right?" 

Zel kept his voice even, but inside he was churning with anger and was nearly in tears at the sight of his injured boyfriend. His own knuckles were bleeding and Vurumagen sent him off to tape them.

Soon, they had Xelloss cleaned up and reasonably comfortable, enough so that they could talk about what had happened. Zel did most of the talking and Vurumagen the listening, nodding and shaking his head.

Up to the end, then he said, "Things are worse than ever. What has that Ice King…Dynast Grauscherra… been doing up here? He's supposed to be protecting the North's interests!"

"Who?" asked Zel.

"Dynast. He's on the clan council," Vurumagen answered.

Zelgadiss remembered him now…Tall, good-looking, out-spoken—Tay and Tye also came to mind.

"He…has been at the last few council meetings," Xelloss spoke for the first time. "But he's been on vacation from this area for the past few years. He said the cold was getting to him…you know, after he got locked up in that glacial prison. I understand C.D. Gaav was to cover for him, at first…well, that idiot bungled the job and he's been on the run ever since. I suppose H.M. Phibrizzo's the one in charge now. Now that I think about it, his attendance at the council meetings has been pretty flaky lately."

"Really? That can't be a good sign. He's just a kid; hardly older than you! Obviously, the Mazouku support is not in place here!" Vurumagen noted.

"Xelloss, are you well enough that I can leave you for awhile?" Zel asked.

"That depends," Xelloss answered carefully. "…Upon what you plan to do."

"Investigate. Don't worry. I'm not planning to get into another fight. And I won't go alone. We've got friends here, Xelloss, despite the fact that we're Mazouku," Zel said as he grabbed his coat to go out. 

"Wait!" Xelloss pointed to his coat. "You'll need something." Zel brought him his coat and watched curiously. "Take this," Xelloss said and placed an odd metal ornament with complex engravings and a key-like shape into Zel's hand. "It's my council member identification. No one can deny you entrance, if you show them that…like Rezo's ring…even the Cephied priest elder's must acknowledge it."

Vurumagen gasped. He knew what a powerful tool it was that Xelloss was entrusting to Zelgadiss, and what trouble it would get them all into if Zelas knew what he was doing. Well, she'd not hear of it from him! "I'll keep an eye on our patient, Zelgadiss. You go ahead and do what you have to do. We'll be fine."

Xelloss endeavored to stay awake, but eventually dozed off, thanks to the chamomile tea, no doubt. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, he awoke to discover something warm in his hand--the Mazouku Clan Council identifier. Then he knew that Zelgadiss had returned to his own room, safe. All was well. Xelloss sighed and fell back to sleep at once. He would have a wait before he learned about his friend's late night adventure.

~~~~ 

__

At least that had been the worst of it, thanks to Zel. Xelloss touched his lip with a finger and turned his half-hidden eyes to Mrs. Gabriev. "Well, it probably looks worse that it really is…"

He was cut off by the jubilant cry of "Daaaaaaaaaa-deeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" when the little boy caught sight of Xelloss standing in the doorway. Daemon darted through the house and jumped into the waiting arms with such force that he slammed Xelloss to the ground, leaving them both breathless. Then the little boy wriggled back onto Xelloss' lap and leaned closer to get a good look at his father's face. "You got hurt!" Daemon stated with certainty. "You get Zel really mad again?"

Once Xelloss had managed to block out the pain to his still-bruised ribs and had regained the ability to negotiate normal breathing again, he smiled faintly and answered, "No, Daemon, he and I are still great friends. I, ah…actually…ran into a tree. Silly as that may sound to you, it was painful at the time. So," he said setting Daemon on his feet and then gingerly standing up himself. "Ready to go home?"

Meanwhile, Gourry had loped up to the doorway. He looked over Xelloss and determined that he wasn't telling the truth about his injuries, but figured that now wasn't the time or place to tell him so. Instead, Gourry asked, "So, how did ya do…in the contest? Um…just the final score fer now. I'll come over later fer the whole story tomorrow…and bring Lina and the baby."

"I, ah…" Xelloss looked at Gourry, then his mother, then Daemon before continuing, "I did quite well considering. I made it to the finals and now I am part of the 'Premier Violinists', as determined by that particular contest. I'm even on the backup squad for the 'Elite Corps', as they called the final 25-- which was especially cool since all the others were Cephied Believers!" Xelloss made a little bow as the others applauded his success. He winked at Gourry, "So, how is she?"

"Lina or the baby?" Gourry asked. "Oh, I guess it don't matter which, huh? They're both great! We're stayin' with Luna. I just came over to catch you pickin' up the kid there. Well…I bet yer tired and hungry, so I'll catch up with ya'll later!" Gourry waved and took off. Xelloss said 'goodbye' and thanked Mrs. Gabriev again for having Daemon all week, then turned back toward his house. Hand-in-hand, he and his son walked home, Xelloss listening to the stories of Daemon's adventures in his absence.

_Yes, it had all turned out better than he had had any reason to hope for, and he had Zelgadiss to thank for most of it_-- but that's…another story…

End. Call Me, Anytime Part 2.


	3. Part 3

**                                          Call Me, Anytime**

(Sequel to: Say It, Sometime, Ask Me, Again, Tell Me, Now and Remind Me, Later)

            ~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 03 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer:  This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

Hand-in-hand, he and his son walked home, Xelloss listening to the stories of Daemon's adventures in his absence.

          Yes, it had all turned out better than he had had any reason to hope for, and he had Zelgadiss to thank for most of it.

Zelgadiss.  

His sweet, innocent boyfriend was one tough dude.  He had gone after the Mazouku in charge of the area and discovered a deadly narcotics ring operating at the ancient Gauscherra estate—run by members of the Cephied Believers.  The young Phibrizzo was in league, unknowingly, by admitting their presence to the mansion in the first place.  But he had paid the price; he was nearly insane by the time Zelgadiss and friends had found him.  A raving lunatic begging for them to just let him die!

          By the time the police arrived, the poor Mazouku was a basket case.  Other than that, the timing had been perfect to catch the perpetrators in a major drug sale at the mansion's back loading area.  Zel and his musical comrades were rescued before any harm came to them and the entire adventure was chalked up to be a major slam to the Cephied and Mazouku leadership and a coup for their teamed-up younger generation, since Mazouku, Cephied, and White shrine-affiliations were all represented by Zel et al.

          The city was so thankful for the kids' uncovering of such a seriously despicable crime ring within their previously unblemished gates, that the mayor requested them all to stay another day for a party in their honor.  However, the kids declined.  As much as the chance to party with their friends sounded inviting, those with families holding airplane or rail tickets out of town could not change their plans.  So instead, with the approval of the producers in charge of the violin contest, a smaller party was added to the end of the festivities associated with the close of the trials.

          And what a party _that_ was!

          "Daddy!  We're home.  Why are you just standing at the door?"  Daemon asked as he tugged at Xelloss' sleeve to get his attention.  Impatient to see Zelgadiss too, the little boy just dipped inside, leaving his dreamy father to follow at will.  "I'm home!"  

          "Hey!"  Zel called happily, but a bit wearily from the sunroom where he had been busy setting out their dinner and sorting the mail.  "In here!"

          "Gods…I missed you, you know…runt!"  Zel joked as he received an enthusiastic hug from Daemon.

          "Me, too!  Food!"  Daemon said, placing about equal excitement on both declarations.  He looked Zel over unabashedly between bites.  "Did you fall out of a tree, too?  I don't see any hurts," he observed shrewdly.  

          "Trees?"

          "Yes," Xelloss inserted before Zel could say more.  "Like the one I ran into to cut up my face."  He pulled out a chair and sat down, joining the other two already sampling the different Chinese take-out.

          "Oh, that one.  Yes, I am far more coordinated, being younger," Zel quipped.  "I can walk and talk easily without doing bodily damage to myself.

          "Yes, but can you eat and not put your foot in your mouth at the same time?"  Xelloss retorted.

He and Xelloss exchanged friendly smirks, then settled into a comradely silence as they ate and checked their mail.  

"Ah…" 

"Yes?"  Xelloss asked.

"We just got back in time," Zel said.  "I have to meet with my university advisor.  I'd nearly forgotten I was taking classes there as well as the high school and that the university starts earlier.  Shit!  There goes the last of my summer!"

"Poor baby," Xelloss said, smiling and patting his head.  As he opened one of his own letters, he groaned, "Dammit all!"

Zel's eyes met his for an instant.

"No, not all that bad," Xelloss reassured him.  "It's just that the symphony tryouts are so soon, too.  Well, Daemon, looks like you're the only one who can enjoy his last days of summer vacation unfettered by responsibilities."

"Poor baby!"  Daemon crooned in an imitation of his father, including the patronizing pat of the head.

Xelloss frowned, but Zelgadiss snickered something to the effect of, "Like father, like son…" which quickly turned into a moaned, "Oh…of course…I gotta go supervise the Gundam Towers project.  Wanna come along?"

Xelloss smiled, "Oh, yes.  Think I want you over there with all those interested young men hovering around you with those limpid eyes begging you to 'Please, Zel-gaaaadiss!  Let me thank you perrrrrsonally, Mr. Zelgadiss?'" Xelloss fluttered his eyelashes and struck a pose.

Zel gave his boyfriend a withering look.

"Do I gotta go, too?"  Daemon asked.

"I don't think so," Zel said.  "Unless there's a problem with you going over to Charlie's?"

"I dunno…He's gotta go visit _Rel-a-tives_ (said with a mixture of fright and disgust) for a few days with his momma and all."

"Well, let's go in and play video games, okay?"  Xelloss smiled at his son.  "Then, a story, then bed, then we'll figure it all out for the next few days.  Come on!"

~~~~   

          Zel had taken care of the dishes while Xelloss was reading Daemon to sleep.  Xelloss, he knew, was exhausted from the entire violin concert tour and was about to drop and he wasn't much further behind, so he made them each a tall glass of ice tea and beckoned Xelloss to sit with him outside on the cooling deck.  "It's too hot in your… _our_… bedroom to sleep tonight.  Stay here.  I'm going to drag out the futon and pillows," Zel said as he bounded up and back through the sunroom.

          Xelloss could not have done much even if Zel had asked him to; his ribs were aching.  Zel had found some residual pool of energy to draw on, Xelloss guessed, as he watched his boyfriend struggle with the materials and set them up comfortably.

          When they were both stretched out in shorts and t-shirts, drinks re-filled, Xelloss turned to Zel and said meaningfully:  "Thank you.  For tonight.  For being in my life.  For being my life.  I, um…it sounds dumb…" 

Xelloss swallowed and cleared his throat, but went on before Zel could speak.  "I can't remember being as happy as I have been these past few weeks with you…since we've made up.  I don't want us ever to lose this, Zel.  I feel so close to you, and you've been so great.  And I don't have the words I want to tell you how important you are to me."

          "That's not dumb."  Zel raised his head to look into the shining purple eyes of his dearest friend.

          "You're so much more to me than just a potential lover, you know.  I want to know everything about you, to help you grow, to be with you all the time," Xelloss said.

          Zel could only continue to gaze at him; nothing Zel could think of to say seemed equally meaningful and heart-felt. 

          Misinterpreting Zel's silence for disinterest, Xelloss mumbled and turned away from Zel, "Sorry.  I told you it was dumb." 

          "And I told you it wasn't," Zel whispered.

The creeping weariness overwhelming him at last, Xelloss sighed, "Can I just hold you tonight?  Is that okay?" 

          "Always," Zel assured him and sighed as he felt Xelloss snuggle against his back and drape an arm round him, in spite of their combined sticky warmth. 

          Xelloss felt his dearest friend relax totally in his arms and all the tension flow from him, and he knew that here was no feeling in the world as good as that of this total surrender-- of his love's complete trust.  

They fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to their combined breathing and the whine of night insects. 

          When the morning came, Zel was awake before Xelloss.  As the light across the roofline and touched the edge of the futon, he sat, propped on one elbow, stroking the silky purple hair out of his boyfriend's face.  Xelloss looked so peaceful that Zel could not bear to disturb him.  Besides, he welcomed the chance just to be able to stare at him, without worrying what anyone would think, and without making him feel awkward or give Xelloss too much of an ego boost.

Finally, though, it ended when Xelloss drew in an especially large breath and as he let it out his eyelids flickered and opened.  He blinked at up at Zel a couple of times and then a slow lazy smile spread across his face.  

"Now that's a sight I have missed," Xelloss drawled sleepily as he rolled onto his side facing Zelgadiss. 

"You know, I was thinking that too." 

"Oh really?  What else were you thinking?"  Xelloss arched his back and stretched lazily, and Zel could not take his eyes off him.  He admired the muscles on his exposed arms and chest, the bruises slightly faded now to a bluish-yellow.  

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zel said in an attempt to be enigmatic. 

"Yes, Mr. Mysterious," Xelloss answered.  "I suppose that's why I asked you in the first place!"

"Nothing printable." 

"I'll bet," Xelloss snorted.

          "No, seriously.  I was just lying here admiring you," Zel smiled with a blush.  He returned to smoothing Xelloss' hair with his fingers, gently massaging his scalp as Xelloss had done for him many times in the past.

          Xelloss returned the gentle smile, and said, "You're so cute it hurts."  Adding, "Oh yeah, don't stop." 

          "You wish," Zel teased, but continued to play with his hair.  "You know, you should get a haircut, get it out of your eyes." 

          "Umph," Xelloss grunted noncommittally. 

          "Yes, you have beautiful eyes," Zel remarked then pushed the heavy bangs back from his face completely.  "And expressive eyebrows.  You should show them off."

          "Maybe I like it like it is."  Xelloss flapped lazily at Zel's hands until he let his hair fall back in place, hiding the discolored cut above his left eye.  "And maybe I don't want to show them off; maybe I want them to be just for you."

          "How modest and romantic you've become," Zel murmured, then leaned in for a long-lasting kiss.

Xelloss broke the kiss suddenly, with the reminder, "C'mon, we should get up!"

Zel frowned a little, and then sighed.  He had wanted more of that old aggressive Xelloss this morning, but knew that he was the one that to get the early start.  "Yeah, yeah… 'We missed the best part of the day' already,'" Zel automatically quoted one of his mother's favorite lines, letting the matter drop as a pang of pain clenched his gut.  "I guess…"

~~~~    

          It turned out that the Gabriev's not currently occupied with work-- that is, everyone except Gourry and his Dad—wouldn't be leaving town until the afternoon.  So when Zel and Xelloss stopped by on their way to inspect the progress of the Gundam Towers project, Daemon was invited to stay the morning and Gourry's father offered the other two a ride over.  Gourry, Zel, and Xelloss climbed into the open back of the pickup truck and let the cool morning breezes blow through their hair.  The sun was climbing high already; it would be another fine warm day for the final stretch of summer.

          Mr. Gabriev gave them all a short walk-through of the place, pointing out what had been done, what was WIP, and what was next.  He handed Zelgadiss a written update and promised to keep him informed as things progressed.

          "Thank you, Mr. Gabriev.  You make this so easy for me when you know I don't know what to do," Zel said with remarkable candor and humility.  Even Gourry had do a double take.

          "That's how I do business, son," the man chuckled.  "Hold on to all these papers and the next time you are put in the role of supervisor, you'll have a pretty good idea what to expect; that is, if the construction firm is honest and on the level with you.  Here, let me show you how to double check each of the checkpoints…"

          The man walked them back through the building, paper in hand, using the opportunity to teach both his son and Zelgadiss how to conduct an inspection.  It was most informative and interesting to Xelloss as well.  He was no student, but he agreed that you never knew how a new skill might come in handy some day.

          "Well, I got work to do, as you can see, so I'll leave you boys to find your own ways home, all right?"  Mr. Gabriev turned to his son for a response.

          "Sure, Dad, I wanna talk to them some then I'll get to work on the plumbing with ya, okay?"

          He agreed and they said their good-byes to him.

          "Your father's a great guy," Zel commented when he had gone.  "How has he accepted Lina and the baby… and all?"

          Gourry's eyes clouded a little.  "As good as I coulda hoped for…better, maybe.  I hurt him and my mom and disappointed them.  That's the worst part, I guess.  They want us ta get married real soon, but Lina…well…she wants ta get more settled in first.  She's a bit short on sleep sometimes."

          "I bet!"  Xelloss laughed.  "That's about all I remember of Daemon as a baby.  Well, that and diapers…"  He made a face then tapped Zel on the shoulder.  "A couple friends of yours, Zelly."

Duo greeted Zel with an affectionate hug and kiss, catching Zel a little off-guard.  The other boy, who had been walking alongside Duo, now hung back and watched, scowling uncomfortably.

Xelloss jealously snipped, "I guess word didn't get back to you that we're a couple again?"  

Zel had not expected either action from either his boyfriend or his boy (space) friend.  He punched his boyfriend none too gently and began to object, but Duo simply grinned and said, "Oh yes, Zel did tell me.  He was very thoughtful in that regard (unlike you).  Hey, I wanna intro my date tonight, Heero Yuy!"  Duo yanked on the arm of the reluctant kid with the smoldering eyes.

" 'Lo," Heero uttered, barely.

"Nice to meet you, Heero," Zel said courteously.  "This is Gourry, who's helping with the work here…and my boyfriend, Xelloss…"

"We've met," Heero said curtly, dismissing them all.

Duo laughed, "I'm sure you have!  Well, we're on our way out.  Good to see you back and…Xelloss?  Congratulations!"  He winked, grabbed the gloomy Heero by the hand and headed for the door.

"He's pretty happy," Gourry noted.  "So, wanna grab a bite to eat while ya tell me how ya got yer face busted up?"

And yes, it was a long story, but Zel's telling of it made it a short one.  When he had covered the basic aspects of importance, Zel turned his attention to his tea and fell into silence.

"Wish I coulda been there to help ya guys.  I mebbe coulda busted a few heads," Gourry smiled.

"Me too!"  Xelloss returned his smile.  

"So, you had a party?  What was that like?"  Gourry asked looking at Zel, who had suddenly blushed.

Zel looked at Xelloss, whose smile widened.  "Oh, it was… nice," Xelloss said.

"So says Mr. Party Animal himself," Zel sniffed.  "No one knew we were…a gay couple, until then."

"Ahhhh," Gourry smiled with understanding.  Xelloss must have embarrassed Zel something awful.

Xelloss giggled, "Here's how it started: At first there was some food and music, really dull, mind you, then I went over and talked to the band, slipped them a little…a lot of money and then…things picked up!"

~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~~TiMeWaRp~~~

          The music really racked up a few notches getting the kids into some serious dancing; girls with boys.  Xelloss grabbed a girl and started going wild, drawing a crowd until a huge group of kids were all dancing together.  Then Xelloss started up more suggestive dancing.  The girls giggled and took turns—a 'revolving partners' sort of thing.  It was all in fun and everyone was having a good time.  

Even Zel.  He partnered mostly with the sister half of the German pair, but also reluctantly became drawn into 'the Xelloss-centered swarm' from time to time.  He had avoided dancing with Xelloss purposely.  He was not sure how a boy-boy pair would go over there, surrounded by the staunchest of chaperones possible, but he was determined not to be the source of contention.  

He noticed, though, that Xelloss chose the other Mazouku boy to dance with for a short time, and then quickly move to a girl, _until_ he chose one of the Cephied clan boys to dance with.  That kid looked a bit nervous, but Xelloss kept it pretty clean and light-hearted so that the poor kid seemed to loosen up and just take it in stride after a few minutes.  Then the music slowed down and he started sweating bullets wondering if Xelloss was going to take him in his arms or something.

He did not.  Instead, Xelloss asked Zel to dance with him, offering him his hand.  It was then that the other kids realized what dancing was all about.  Up until that night in the Oslo Concert Hall, dancing was something a boy did to be seen with or to be able to touch a girl.  With Xelloss and Zel it became a form of public sex, holding each other and pressing their bodies together during that slow dance so that there was no doubt about their mutual interest.  

When that first slow song was over, they continued to stay together; their dancing giving way to wild abandon during the fast ones.  It was all very primitive and tribal and immensely liberating, especially when Xelloss turned his back on Zel and waggled his backside in close proximity to Zel's groin.  Zel flushed red right there on the dance floor.  Xelloss was intimating a liaison in public, and he did not care who knew it.  Whenever they allowed, others joined in the raunchy dancing.  Xelloss certainly attracted attention!  The two 'outted' boys' presence together seemed to signal a special sort of celebration among their friends and a knowing nod or two from a few of the adults as well, some of whom surprised them by their presence there at all—Daemon's grandfather in particular.

"I _have_ to have something to drink," Zel gasped.

Xelloss nodded and joined him off the dance floor to select food from the banquet table.  Zel filled a cup with punch, downed it, and re-filled it a couple more times before looking over at Xelloss.  He was making a face at the overwhelming number of toxic-looking Jell-O-mold salads on the spread, before reaching across the table for another roll.  As Zel watched his friend devour the food, he noticed him wince a few times.

"You're hurting," Zel said.  "I'm taking you home.  Fill up another plate and we'll go, party or no."

Xelloss started to object, but Zel was adamant about taking care of him, so he did as he was told, waved goodbye, collected a few more phone numbers and e-mail addresses and left for the night.

Back at their hotel, Xelloss insisted that he eat first, and then go to bed.  Zel suddenly had other things on his mind.  As Xelloss scarfed down the last of his dinner, he had to fight off Zel's advances.  Zel was in his lap stroking and kissing him until Xelloss had became pretty much mad with passion too.  With a tremendous amount of skill and willpower, Xelloss at last pushed him off.  Zel was not to be discouraged however and they were close to a fight.  At last, they compromised, leaving Xelloss to take his shower in his room and Zel in his, and then meet back in Xelloss room before turning in.  Clean and relaxed, somewhat, the two friends finally collapsed into each other's arms in the big bed. 

"I'm going to make love to you the right now," Zel told him rubbing his still damp hair on Xelloss' chest.  They were wearing shorts, but nothing else.

"No you're not," Xelloss answered... and he was right... at least for the moment. 

The fact was that Zel was just a little drunk.  Nothing else would have affected his judgment—at least as far as taking care of his ailing boyfriend was concerned.  He was also Xelloss' favorite person, the one that he had fallen in love with.  Xelloss decided that he had gone just a little overboard with the dancing that evening and not paid particular attention to how much Zel had been drinking, or what.  He had no sooner realized this than Zel found him looking at him peculiarly.  Xelloss realized that he was staring at him. 

"What's the matter?"  Zel asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  Zel wondered. 

"I was trying to remember something..." 

"Did you?" 

"Did I what?" 

"Did you remember what you were trying to remember?"  Zel said allowing some the exasperation he felt to enter his voice.

"Yes, I did." 

"Are you going to _tell_ me?" 

"Yes I am." 

"Are you going to tell me **_tonight_**?"  Zel nearly yelled.

"Undoubtedly..." 

Sighing, Zel asked, "Are we playing twenty questions or something?"

"No.  I was just thinking about you… and me." 

"Oh?  And what about us?"  Zel was a bit curious now. 

"Well, here we are..."  Xelloss said. 

Zel waited for him to say something more, but Xelloss seemed satisfied with just that.  All right…maybe now for some action…"Ah, have we talked enough yet, or do you want to discuss it later…after…?" 

Xelloss' determination seemed to leave him momentarily.  Zel and he were not going to go any further this night, but he was entirely too weak to fight a Zel whose inhibitions were slipping away fast.  Xelloss looked a little frightened, but he regained his composure quickly.  "No, we haven't talked enough yet, but no, I guess I just don't want to discuss it now.  However…if you were to apply some for that shaman training of yours, you'd notice that I am in dire need of some pain relief and sleep!"

That somehow got through to Zel's fuzzy brain.  He apologized profusely and quickly got out of the bed to make Xelloss a remedy.  When Zel returned, Xelloss was awake enough to notice when Zel sloshed a little of the tea onto the sheets, admonish Zel about it, then drink the remainder in the cup before falling back onto his pillows and closing his eyes.

"Thank you, babe…got to sleep now.  Call me in the morning, 'kay?"

"Yeah sure, Xelloss.  Good night," Zel murmured as his opened the door to his adjoining room and turned out the light.

~~~~~  

          "Yeah, _some_ party," Zel grumbled.

          "That's because you drank too much and forgot the best parts!"  Xelloss laughed.

          "No.  We never **_got_** to the best parts," Zel insisted.  He would not elaborate, however, and Gourry did not pry.

End.   Call Me, Anytime  Part 3.

 


	4. Part 4

**                                           Call Me, Anytime**

(Sequel to: Say It, Sometime, Ask Me, Again, Tell Me, Now and Remind Me, Later)

            ~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 04 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer:  This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

Xelloss knew he had a problem, one that he could not avoid dealing with and one he had never had before.  Now that he and Zel were back home and reunited and talking 'long-term' commitment, it was nearly impossible to avoid the problem.  The problem was simple:  Zelgadiss was now a hormonally charged seventeen year-old male with a just-awakened libido and Xelloss was supposed to be the adult in their relationship.  

          Not so bad, you think.  As a high-ranking Mazouku on the clan council, he had to live by certain rules—one of them was to abide by certain agreements laid down by other equally high-ranking officials of the other faiths, for instance…Zelgadiss' grandfather.  That meant keeping his own sex-drive in neutral and under control—not at all what his upbringing had prepared him for either!  

          Also, his position meant that he was supposed to drop Zelgadiss like a hot potato and move on with the recruitment process.  Well, that was not going to happen.  Xelloss had decided that he was going to fight to keep Zel and his position, while preparing for a future—the more likely outcome, he thought-- without the clan council position and income.  

          Now, that alone was enough to keep Xelloss up at night worrying about, but it was not actually what was bothering him the most now; it was the first part of the problem-- Zel.  He couldn't just sleep with the guy any more and have it remain innocent, but how could he let Zel know that without hurting him?  He was decidedly crazy about Zelgadiss now.  It would be torture to be apart at night…but…  He would have to think of a way to resolve the problem, and soon.

          Daemon had just gone to sleep and Xelloss joined Zel on the couch to watch TV.  It was on, but their attention was on each other within seconds, kissing one another.  It felt so good and Zel was thinking that there was no way they were going to do what his grandfather wanted and lay off until he turned eighteen.  No way on any of the Gods' good green earth! 

          "Ah," Xelloss said parting their lips.  "I need to tell you something.  It's important."

          "Tell away.  I'm all ears," Zel said, but reached in for another kiss.

          "And _hands_, it seems," Xelloss admonished him lightly.  "And it's hard to talk about…so I'll just say it…"  He paused to get Zel's attention.  "Um…we can't continue to sleep together; that is, until your birthday.  I'm only human and…you are too enticing."

          "That's a load of crap!  We slept together before and everything was fine," Zel said.  He jumped up, stood at the entry to the sunroom, and looked away.  

          "I know.  But you were happy to JUST sleep then.  Now…it's a fight I don't want to get into every night.  You know?"  Xelloss asked, rising to stand as well.  "You can stay in Vurumagen's place at night, that's all I'm suggesting.  You're not leaving the country, just ten steps away.  And you can come over whenever you like, and if you can't face the arduous journey, there's always the phone.  You _can_ call me, anytime…"  

     Xelloss joined him, and then put his hand on Zel's arm.  "And it's only for four months," he added with a tender kiss to Zel's cheek.  "…and a few weeks."

          "Four months!  That's like..._forever_.  I want to forget those awful past 'sleeping separate' times.  Or… is it that you don't need me," Zel started to whine.

          "Of course I do!  Do you think I don't want you to stay here with me?  I do, more than anything, but it isn't right anymore," Xelloss sighed.  He had known from the offset that this wasn't going to go over well.

          Zel sagged.  He knew better than to fight Xelloss' logic with time-worn selfish and childish arguments.  "I know, I'm being stupid, but I can't help it.  I feel left out.  _Kicked out_."  

          Xelloss wrapped his arms around his best friend and boyfriend and pulled him closer.  Zel allowed him to comfort him, but he was stinging inside.  Still, it was nice to be held by him, especially after the day he had had, and to enjoy the warmth of his body and the gentle stroking of his fingers through his messy brown hair.  Zel sighed and relaxed into his embrace. 

          "You're not being stupid," Xelloss said and kissed an available earlobe.  Then he rested his forehead on Zel's shoulder and whispered, "I think it's sweet," in that same sensitive ear.  "Immature, but sweet!"

          Zel growled.

          Xelloss chuckled, "It's true.  I'm right, and you know it.  And actually, you've grown up a lot since I first met you, remember?"

          Zel wasn't very forgiving or talkative right then.

          "I'll tell you about it, then.  Right after my first solo at school, you appeared out of no where with several of your friends.  I was uncomfortable meeting everyone like that, but especially when I saw you.  Yes, I thought you were…very attractive.  And your eyes…gods…I nearly fainted when our eyes locked!  I did!  I was sure you were Amelia's boyfriend and hated me for…something already.  Then you wanted to get together with me!  I was so excited.  I was!  I hoped then and there that you'd at least be my first real male friend there.  I really needed one, you know, and I would have been satisfied with that.  Yes, I _would_ have!  Well, then after staying over at the shrine that time you went and blurted out to your grandfather that you…"

          "I told him I loved you," Zel interrupted.  "And I did.  I was an arrogant asshole most of the time, figuring I could have whatever I wanted, except of course what I really needed—which was a friend who could…"

          "Put you in your place!"  Xelloss said triumphantly.  "It was a pretty rocky start for two friends, I gotta say.  Then you shocked me by following me to Innsbruck and…turning away from your birthright and joining me with the Mazouku.  You really have a lot of guts, Zel.  You did then and you keep doing the most amazing things."

          "I do, huh?"  Zel gave him his little half-smile.  

          "You've stuck by me, in spite of…everything.  You've given me your heart, entrusted it to me, despite my…poor track record in that department.  You've faced the clan council twice and won!  And what you did in Oslo…freeing Phibrizzo from the Cephied Believers evil clutches…"

          "I didn't do that alone," Zel muttered.  "I only tracked down his whereabouts in that Gothic horror of a house Dynast keeps up there and used that magic Mazouku keepsake of yours to gain entrance to his…dungeon of depravity.  It was the bunch of kids from the violin contests that called for the police backup."

          "Yeah, at your behest.  I also heard you were pretty good with breaking and entry," Xelloss smiled.

          "Lock-picking," Zel corrected him.  "I'm good with breaking codes.  And… computer security for the Mazouku up there is pretty basic."

          "See?  There's something else the council has to thank you for!  You are racking up the points, my dear," Xelloss purred in Zel's ear again.  "Dynast owes you for cleaning up his territory.  Phibrizzo owes you for saving his life.  Who knows how much longer he would have survived after taking all those drugs for so long!  And the Cephied Believers that were supplying him?!  The police are grateful, the Cephied Supreme Elder was practically handing you the keys to the city for breaking up that whole drug mess going on up there!  You're a fucking hero, Zel!"

          "I just wanted to find out why the Mazouku and White Shiners were being treated so poorly…that, and to get the guys that attacked you," Zel blushed.

          "So you created a multi-cultural, inter-faith posse to take on the bad guys and reunite all the faiths in a just cause.  Amelia will be so proud of you," Xelloss teased.  He was proud of his boyfriend, though.  And although he'd sometimes act like a spoiled kid, Xelloss had to admit that Zel was growing up to be a wonderfully complete man.

          "Eh, well…it wasn't so grand a thing at the time," Zel sighed.  "I'm glad to be back home."

          "Me, too."

          They stayed like that for a while, in silence, and Zel gradually relaxed.  It gave him time to sort some things out in his head and to put past events and Xelloss' words into perspective.  "I love you," Zel murmured to his chest. 

          "I know," Xelloss smiled.

          "Could you be any smugger?"  Zel pushed him away and mock punched him, suddenly feeling much better, more like his old self.  "So, where do you suggest this 'hero' sleep?"

          "Vurumagen's room.  He gave you the key to his place for the next few months, right?  I think he had in mind for you to have use of the whole place, not just the business…  And he would understand why."

          "Oh…well, you'll have to help me move stuff over." 

          "Oh yeah, and I want to make sure the bed's in a good position and you don't take all your best clothes!"  Xelloss smiled.

          "After I meet with my advisor at the university tomorrow morning, though," Zel said.  "You'll meet me back here?" 

          "Okay, if that's what you want," Xelloss smiled.  "I'll just be practicing for the symphony try-outs this weekend."  He was glad that discussion was over.  He had been dreading it for sometime.  Of course, the problem was not really over.

~~~~   

          The next day Xelloss and Zel took Daemon to Seyruun Lake for the afternoon.  The meeting with his advisor went all right for Zel.  He was set to start his physics and calculus courses next week, so he could relax.  

Charlie was still gone on a visit to his relatives so Daemon was a bit down.  As it turned out, though as soon as they got near the picnic benches, he found some other kids his age to splash with, so the two young men had some quiet time together.  After some heated Frisbee tossing, they sat side-by-side, but not actually touching, for some time enjoying one another's quiet, companionable silence.  A couple of boats passed by, sailing the length of the lake, and the little kids ran back and forth between the two families, but that was the only thing to disturb the serenity and beauty of the afternoon.  

          As the shadows began to lengthen, Xelloss stirred and touched Zel's shoulder with a hand, and asked, "So you want to talk?  Or… should we just head back?" 

          "Not right now," Zel replied after a moment's thought.  He did want to talk to him, to try to make him change his mind about the separation thing, but he did not want to bring down the whole afternoon, which had been so great.  "Let's just go back."

          Xelloss gave him a little peck on the cheek, "Okay."

          "Don't do that," Zel hissed, pushing Xelloss back a ways.  "Not here."

"Okay," Xelloss paused and looked at Zel with his head to one side.  "Daemon!  We're going to the car.  Grab your stuff and come on!" he shouted.

Once he and Zel were inside the car, he asked, "Can I kiss you again?" 

"You didn't ask the last time." 

"That was different." 

"I guess." 

"So can I?" 

Zel just nodded and Xelloss leaned forward and slid one arm round his neck drawing him towards him.  As their lips met, Zel could tell straight away that this was _very_ different from the previous one.  This was a kiss!  They held it for what at the time seemed like ages, but as soon as Xelloss drew back he felt that it had seemed like far too little time.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For…stopping you before," Zel sighed and watched Daemon run toward the car with his towel and bag.  "It's difficult…in public and all.  I wouldn't want Daemon to get ostracized because of us either."

Xelloss nodded, "I understand how you feel, but he's going to have to deal with life and its realities sooner or later."

"Let's make it later then," Zel said seriously.  He started the car when the little boy was settled in, and then they drove home.

"Oh, Daemon, did we tell you?"  Zel said in a loud voice over the roar of the engine and the wind as the convertible roof slid back.  "We've been invited out to dinner tonight."

Daemon groaned.

Zel ignored him and continued, "With Rezo and Zelas both!"

Daemon brightened, "Both?  At one time?  Great!  What kind of food?!"

          Zel shook his head and asked Xelloss, "Are you sure Lina's not his mother?  All he thinks about anymore is food!"

~~~~         

          They met at a fine French restaurant, Zelas' choice, clearly.  It was neutral territory.  They were all seated around a table in a secluded corner and about to taste their first course when Zelas asked:  "Why don't you tell us about this 'Elite Corps' group?  I don't remember you mentioning them before."

          "I didn't because they were an after thought, I think.  Something some clown dreamed up to make the Cephied folks feel good about themselves.  What?  You think I'm being malicious?  Well…" he took a sip of wine then continued.  

          "They had already announced the winners of the contest, myself included, when they invited us over to the judging table for a bit of a chat.  This tall blonde dude-- it doesn't matter which one-- hands us all this piece of music…handwritten…no time notation…hardly anything more than the basic notes scribbled on the lines and says to us:  'See what you can do with this tonight.'  He gave me, in particular, a knowing look.  I took one look at the piece and pointed out that non-secular music was forbidden, according to the contest rules.  I had no interest in any 'Elite Corps' anyway and was perfectly happy to just get the hell out of there."

          "Well, he just gave me this self-righteous smile and told me that it was so familiar to everyone that it hardly could be counted as a religious number.  Fu…"  Xelloss caught himself from swearing.  Paused, and then went on.  "It was the old _Ode to Cephied_ song.  You would have been proud, mother; I didn't tear it to shreds and throw it into his face as I first thought to do.  Instead, I took it back to the hotel and started practicing.  The more I got into it I realized that it was nearly like our _Glory to Shabrinigdo_ song.  I placed a few calls…"

          "That explains the phone bill…"  Zel muttered.

          "And discovered that there was an older concerto both were based on," Xelloss said, smiling now.  "And that was what I played for them that evening.  While all the others played the cute, joyful little ditty, I…"

          "Pulled out all the stops and made the old ladies and gents cry?"  Zel smirked.

          "Yes.  Something like that," Xelloss smiled at the recollection.  "Well, okay…so I was a little melodramatic.  They couldn't fault _me_, since I did play all the music I'd been handed, such as it was.  I just gave it a…classical interpretation."  He grinned and shook his head.  "One old geezer was red-faced furious, but the other judges were…far more appreciative, especially the White Shrine representatives."  His eyes danced from Rezo to Zelas.

          "I was eliminated, until…"  Xelloss paused and looked at Daemon briefly before going on with his story.  "One gentleman surprised me and stood his ground, insisting that I not be excluded on the grounds of religious differences.  That man…introduced himself to me afterwards.  He was Daemon's grandfather…by blood."

          After the gasps of surprise died down, Xelloss turned to his son and showed him a picture.  "This is the man I was talking about, see?  You look a great deal like him, I think, the blonde part anyway.  We'll find out in a few years about the size when you grow to be the size of…Gourry, I'd say."

          "Really?!  You think I might be as tall as that?"  Daemon asked.  He was pleased with the news, but otherwise unconcerned.  His grandfather was Gampa Rezo; the other guy was far away.

          "Yes.  He asked for a picture of you, which I gave him…your last year's school picture which…yeah, I know, not so hot, huh?  Well, I said I'd send him more when we got home.  And I will.  Someday he'd like to meet you.  Would that be okay with you?"  Xelloss asked the little boy.

          "I dunno.  Okay, I guess.  Long as I don't haveta leave you or nothing," Daemon agreed suspiciously.

          "Oh, no one's taking you away.  Zel would kill him first, I bet," Xelloss smiled at Zel.

He smirked back, "No, shit!"

"Zelgadiss!"  Rezo warned him of his language.  "Which reminds me of a joke you might appreciate…?"  They were all ears.  "It's said that the Cephied Believers celebrate like they sin…with a Jell-O salad afterwards!"

Xelloss exploded into hysterics.  Zelgadiss, remembering the lurid-colored assortment of at least twelve such salads laid out at the banquet, choked on his drink and started to laugh as well.

"Boys!"  Rezo admonished them.  "It wasn't all that funny…was it?"

"Nah, they're just tired.  They've been sleeping outside, when they're sleeping," Daemon said casually.  "At least they aren't still fighting!"

          Rezo exchanged concerned glances with Zelas. 

~~~~

          Later that evening came another trial, of sorts…

          "It's time for you to go.  We moved your stuff over, enough for a few nights.  Zel…we can't…not tonight," Xelloss said firmly.

"Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"  Zel asked.

          "Do you think you deserve one?"  Xelloss asked in return.

          "Always."  His answer was simple, and utterly impossible to dispute.  Xelloss leant towards him, and they kissed for a long time before Xelloss finally pulled away and whispered a 'good night' with a peck on the forehead. 

          "Yeah, 'night," Zel replied, unhappy to be spending it alone. 

          "You're oversexed anyway," Xelloss said glibly as he turned to leave. 

          "Hardly!"  Zel called to his back, but Xelloss ignored the younger guy and left the sunroom, closing the bedroom door behind him on his way out.  

Zel walked next door and opened the door to Vurumagen's house.  Entering, Zel was alone.  He truly felt alone.  But loved, this time.  Loved, cherished, and treasured.  And frustrated as all get out!

End.   Call Me, Anytime  Part 4.


	5. Part 5

**                                              Call Me, Anytime**

(Sequel to: Say It, Sometime, Ask Me, Again, Tell Me, Now and Remind Me, Later)

            ~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 05 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer:  This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

          "You're oversexed anyway," Xelloss said glibly as he turned to leave. 

          "Hardly!"  Zel called to his back, but Xelloss ignored the younger guy and left the sunroom, closing the bedroom door behind him on his way out.  

Zel walked next door and opened the door to Vurumagen's house.  Entering, Zel was alone.  He truly felt alone. But loved, this time.  Loved, cherished, and treasured.  And frustrated as all get out!

 ~~~~   

The weekend rolled around along with the symphony tryouts.  After a summer of competing with excellent, albeit often young, musicians, Xelloss entered the facility well practiced and self-assured.  He was carrying outstanding credentials, for an amateur attempting to become a first-time, professional concert violinist.  But would it be enough, he wondered, when put up against seasoned professionals from, say…Atlas City, looking to change venues?

          Zelgadiss accompanied him into the building, then went off in search of a place to sit in the audience with a smattering of other adults.  There were several openings in the orchestra section, but only three were for violinists: one first violin and two second violin positions.  Zel sat back, ready for a long day.

          As it turned out, he hadn't long to wait after all.  Xelloss played one number, then stood and answered a few questions off his resume.  He was told immediately that he had a second violin position, and that had he any professional experience in an orchestra, he would have succeeded to the first position opening!  It was quite an honor!  Second violin in the Seyruun Symphony Orchestra…his Xelloss!

          The entire event had taken up an hour and one half of their day.

          "Problem is," Xelloss said on the way home.  "It doesn't pay well.  I'll need another job.  But that's okay, I have the time."

          "You don't have to, you know," Zel reminded him.  He had money enough to support them without working.

          Xelloss frowned, "We've been over that ground before.  I don't mean it to be a power struggle between us, but I will pay my way.  Besides, I kinda enjoy working.  Say, stop here…"

          "This is the restaurant where you worked before," Zel noted.

          "I'll see if they'll have me back.  Don't wait.  I'll walk home, but take my violin inside for me, okay?"

          "Sure," Zel sighed and drove the couple of blocks back to their house—houses, including Vurumagen's place.

          Before retrieving Daemon from Zelas' clutches, Zel decided to wait for Xelloss' return.  He unlocked the door to Vurumagen's house, opened a few windows, and then checked the mail.  He had a number of requests for materials to be sent out—Vurumagen business for which he'd been trained to do.  There was an appointment coming up requiring his services as a shaman…interesting mail.  

That business completed, he left out the back door and opened his little place in back.  Air it out!  The day light hours were still warm enough to heat up the tiny place to the smothering level if they kept it closed up too long.  _More _mail.  He opened the first one addressed to him.  Oh, his schedule for high school, which he had neglected to pick up last Friday.  Fees due…stupid, pointless classes.  He wished he too had graduated last year.  Bills…  University notices… 

The last two letters appeared to be formal invitations.  One was addressed to Xelloss and the other was to him: The Fall Mazouku Clan Council meeting to be held on the last day of autumn.  He was slated to present a 'state of the Gundam Towers Project' report—good grief!  Zel looked at the letter to Xelloss and wondered what he had placed on the agenda.  'Why I deserve to keep my job and my boyfriend' sounded pretty funny to Zel.

"Hey!"  Xelloss said cheerfully at the door.  "What's so funny?"

"This," Zel handed Xelloss the invitation.  "I opened mine and read what they'd said I was going to talk about, and then got to thinking how your topic would sound on the agenda.  It just hit me in a funny way, I guess."

Xelloss nodded and opened the invitation, "It says here… 'Xelloss Metallium presents training results' and…I'm on here more than once… 'Mazouku situation in Norway'…  Oh, here… 'Special request'… that's all it says."

"Dullsville.  So?"

"So?"  Xelloss parroted his friend.  "Oh, the job…I've got it!  I'll be a waiter by day and a violinist by night.  Not every day and not every night either.  He'll let me choose my hours pretty much to fit in with your school schedule and the orchestra and all.  I'll still be able to do the soccer stuff for Daemon's team in winter, if he's interested, and have time to do things with you!  I can bring home stuff for us to eat sometimes, too, he said."

          "That sounds like a plan, my man," Zel chuckled.  "Ready to come along and see your mom?"

          "What's with the rhymes?"

          "Nothing.  I'm just…  What's the word I'm searching for?"  Zel smiled.

          "Happy?"

          "Yes, that's it.  Happy.  Shall we head on out?"

          Xelloss nodded, "Lead on!"  A happy Zel was something he enjoyed to see and be around.

~~~~    

That night, Xelloss seemed not to want to talk, and Zel was perfectly content to stand nearby, leaning on the wall of the house and simply watch him in silence.  Actually, a lot more than content.  The light was fading, throwing Xelloss' face into shadow.  The warmth of the day radiated from the wall at the same time a cool breath of air swept the scent of herbs from the garden to Zel's nose.  Nearly fall.  It was a lovely time of night.

           "What're you looking at?"  Xelloss finally asked with a sigh. 

          "The most beautiful, most perfect man in the world," Zel answered.  Corny, perhaps, but it fit his mood perfectly. 

          "You're funny!"  Xelloss snorted a laugh, but did not look round. 

          "And you're all mine," Zel murmured taking a step closer and resting a hand on his shoulder.  Xelloss gave another little sigh and palpably relaxed his muscles.  "You played spectacularly today and got yourself a job in one of the finest orchestras.  I'm really proud of you, and so was Daemon."

          Xelloss smiled and nodded, acknowledging the compliment, but said nothing himself.  Zel had said all he had needed to already, and so, said no more either.  And that's all they did; they simply stood there in the dark.  Well, that and kissing and cuddling and enjoying the warmth and closeness of one another's bodies and the simple fact of being together.  Not for the first time, the universe seemed to consist only of the two young men.  Eventually the cooling night air began to seep through their little world unto themselves, making its presence felt. 

          "You're shivering," Xelloss murmured into his ear. 

          "Trembling," Zel corrected him with a little chuckle, "…with lust." 

          "You heard your grandfather," Xelloss chided, clapping his hand against Zel's back.  "None of that until after the council meeting." 

          "Um…actually, he said to wait until I was eighteen," Zel reminded him again. 

          "Funny, that's not what I recall," and Xelloss gave him a sly grin and a wink.

          Zel's eyes widened with understanding.  "You know, now you mention it, I think maybe you're right!"  Zel deliberately choosing a tone of dawning realization.  "Now that I think about it, he did say that we could choose that time." 

          That the late fall council meeting-- scheduled near the last week of December-- and Zel's birthday-- occurring early in January-- made the two events practically coincide, a mere few weeks apart, wasn't the point.  It _sounded _a lot sooner.

          Zel picked up their empty glasses and carried them into the kitchen.  He refilled them with ice and herbal tea and joined Xelloss in the front room to watch an old Greta Garbo movie.  And, strangely enough, that's pretty much all they did.  They sat on the couch, close enough that their arms were resting against one another and they talked quietly and sporadically.  Occasionally one of them would lean a little closer and kiss the other, but it was not a night of passion, just quiet intimacy. 

          "Well, I should turn in," Zel finally murmured into Xelloss hair and he nodded as he pushed himself to his feet.  "Walk me to the door?" 

          Xelloss looked up at Zel's shy smile and had to smile back at him as he offered him his hand.  "Okay."

          He took Zel's offered hand and they walked outside and to the back door of Vurumagen's house together, where they stopped and turned to face one another, Xelloss taking the other hand in his.  "Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Greywords," he said looking deep into Zel's eyes.

          Despite the absurdity of the situation, Zel's knees felt weak.  "My pleasure, Mr. Metallium." 

          "Perhaps we might do this again?" 

          "I think I should like that." 

          "Well, good night then," Xelloss leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

          "Good night," Zel managed to murmur. 

          Although this was among the least physical evenings that they had spent together since reuniting, there was something intensely exciting about it all.

          "Sleep well, babe," Xelloss returned more to his normal demeanor long enough to tousle Zel's hair and grin.  Zel rewarded him with a scowl as he did. 

          "You too," Zel swatted his hand away and they kissed again, less like characters from an old-time movie and more like teenage boys in love. 

          They lingered like that for a while before finally separating, each wearing a goofy grin.  However, when Zel had gone into his house, he felt empty and alone.  He drew in a great sigh, and rested his forehead against the doorframe to his bedroom until his stomach stopped lurching.  When it finally did, he undressed slowly, almost in a daze, and then slid gratefully into his suddenly enormously big, piercingly cold, heart-wrenchingly empty bed.  Despite the feelings of gnawing loneliness, he dozed off to sleep minutes later. 

          "Hey!"  A rough hand shook Xelloss' shoulder accompanied by a soft voice.  "Wake up." 

          "Mmmph?"  Xelloss murmured, then rolled away from the intrusion to his sleep and pulled a pillow over his head. 

          The hand stayed on his shoulder and pulled him back onto his back.  He didn't want to wake up and go to work or do the laundry or do any of the half dozen other things he imagined in his whimsy, half-awake world that he had to get up and do that day.  He had been having a wonderful dream about Zel.  

Zelgadiss?  Wait a minute!  That was Zel's voice and Zel's hand!  Xelloss' eyes flew open.  It was still dark and so he could barely make out his boyfriend's figure seated on the bed beside him. 

          "I tried to be good," Zel whispered. 

          "Zel?"  Xelloss inquired barely able to recognize the spoken language much less speak in sentences himself. 

          "But I couldn't help thinking about you over here on your own.  All lonely..." 

          "Who says I was lonely?"  Xelloss ragged him a little and exited the dream world into wakefulness. 

          "Okay, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep thinking about you _all_ _naked_," Zel whispered the last words into Xelloss' ear.  He sat back and grinned broadly so that Xelloss could see his white teeth in the gloom.  "Is it better when I'm truthful?"

          "Slightly," Xelloss answered trying hard not to laugh.

          "Na-ked," Zel continued, ignoring Xelloss' mock-serious expression and pressing a finger to his lips to stifle his objections.  "I was thinking about you naked all sexy and beautiful and, um, did I say sexy?" 

          "Yes." 

          "All right, I admit it, _I _was lonely next door.  I couldn't stop thinking about you.  And the pillows just aren't the same as your body.  Softer, I grant you but they don't hug back.  Good enough?"  Zel bit his lower lip, then tugged at the sheets and asked uncertainly, "Can I get in?"

          "Well your grandfather did say..." 

          "Xelloss?"  Zel interrupted. 

          "Yeah?" 

          "Can you name one teenager in the whole history of the universe who actually stayed off sex because his grandfather said to?" 

          "Ah..." Xelloss looked thoughtful. 

          "Ah," Zel echoed in agreement.

          "So...will you be the first?"  Xelloss smiled.

          "Um... no?"  Zel hazarded, appearing genuinely unsure what the right answer should be. 

          "Noooo?"  Xelloss echoed. 

          "So...  I can get in...anyway?"  Zel repeated uncertain as to what had been decided.

          "Well, I suppose you should...before I lose interest in you," Xelloss smiled fondly at his strange boyfriend and lifted the edge of the covers so he could slip underneath and snuggle up to his chest.  Xelloss was only just so strong an adult in the end.

          "Ach!"  Xelloss gasped.  "Your feet are **cold**!"

          Zel whispered an apology, slid the rest of his partially clothed body alongside Xelloss', and wrapped his arms around him.  He craned his neck to press his lips to Xelloss'.  The lips met and parted and they kissed a long, slow, minty-fresh kiss.  It was glorious.  What is it about a clandestine meeting that gives it that extra little frisson of excitement?  After a while, Xelloss broke the kiss, pushed Zel over onto his back, and then slithered over partly on top of him. 

          Zel sighed.  "Ohhhhh…" A warm hand moved lazily across his shoulders to his chest.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, 'oh', as in 'Ohthatfeelssogooddon'tstop!'" 

"It does?"  Xelloss purred into his ear, nibbling along the edge then stopping to suck on the soft lobe.  After releasing Zel's ear, his lips sought out the exposed skin on his neck.  Xelloss glided a hand under Zel's t-shirt and pulled it up nearly to his chin, and then circled a line of scarring with his tongue, pausing only to ask, "How does that feel?" 

"It's okay," Zel managed in a strangled gasp.  It felt fantastic, but he wanted more and was afraid Xelloss might stop if he showed too much excitement.

"Just okay?  Maybe I should stop?"  Xelloss began to slide off. 

"Don't you dare!"  Zel squeaked. 

"I just did, asshole," he chuckled, and then rolled away from Zel and onto his back all the while carefully avoiding putting pressure on his ribs. 

Quick as a demon, Zel rolled after Xelloss and swung a leg over him, dislodging most of the covers and ending up straddling either side of him, sitting on his hips--below his tender ribs.  He had moved fast enough to catch him unawares and pin his arms above his head in one swift movement.  But Xelloss' arms were just as strong as Zel's, so there was little chance of keeping him there for long.  

"Say you're sorry," Zel demanded.  They remained in that position, frozen nose-to-nose.

Xelloss shook his head defiantly.

"Xelloss..." Zel started again, but his time he was cut off by a kiss as Xelloss strained to reach up to press his into Zel's rather petulant ones.  Zel drew back and said, "I'll accept your apology, if that's what that was intended to be."

"Works for me," Xelloss smiled.  

Zel released his wrists and Xelloss used his now-free hands to pull Zel back down to resume their quiet, gentle kissing, rolling over so he was almost on top again.  One hand moved casually back and forth on the fabric of Zel's T-shirt sending wonderful sensations through his body, reminding him just how much he loved the feeling of his hands on his boyfriend's body.  How much he would miss, how utterly dreadfully they would _both_ miss being like this together every night.  Xelloss was addicted to Zel in every way, needing Zelgadiss around him to make him feel complete, and Zel felt exactly the same way.

"Oh, baby," Xelloss murmured, aching with need.  He reached out for him and ran his fingers lightly through the now very messy brown hair.  "I love you so much, you've changed my life completely.  We've known each other for less than a year and yet I can't imagine being without you.  It's too awful." 

Zel leaned in and kissed Xelloss lightly.  "Xelloss, you're the only thing in my life that matters to me.  You're my best friend and... I'll do anything to keep you...anything." 

"Anything?"  Xelloss repeated.  

Zel nodded. 

"Then..." Xelloss said in a husky, sexy voice, "While we still can think properly, go back to your own bed.  Please?"

After a few moments hesitation, Zel muttered,  "So, um…" 

Whatever he was trying to say was very difficult, but thinking that he was only trying to put off leaving, Xelloss said more sharply than normal, "Yes, what **_now_**?"

"I was wondering, um…what do you do about…" Zel looked down at the obvious bulge in his boxers.

Xelloss reached for Zel's right hand and swiftly wrapped it around a pair of his own fingers held out stiffly and straight, then slipped the fingers in and out suggestively.  "Get the picture?"

Zel's eyes went wide, and then he blushed furiously and ripped his hand away.

Xelloss chuckled at his discomfort, "Oh come on, babe…  You're not that shy?  Build up some stamina for the future."

Zel said nothing, hiding his face and wiping his hands on his boxers as if to cleanse them.  He slid off the bed and turned to go, saying brusquely and in so low a voice that Xelloss could barely hear him, "'Night…"

Xelloss lay back onto his pillows and mused about that last interaction.  When he looked up, Zel was gone.

He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just left.  Zel's own nakedness both excited and embarrassed him at the same time.  With no father or brothers, the only live nude guys he had ever seen were glimpses in the showers after soccer practice.  It had not been cool to change in front of his friends-- and very few occasions had even arisen in the past couple years where he had had a reason to—but when they had, they always turned their backs when they took their clothes off.  With his ugly scars, Zel was far too inhibited to remove even a shirt around them.  Somehow, Xelloss was breaking through all his barriers.

Nevertheless, there was also Zel's pious White Shrine upbringing to add to his modesty.  He had always heard it said by the White Shriners he grew up with that only losers play with themselves.  But he had never done much more than look at himself and what was necessary to go to the bathroom; he did _not_ want to be a loser. 

As he stood there waiting for Xelloss to laugh, Zel fought back his tears of humiliation.  He had just been trying to make a bit of a joke and now…  He continued to wonder why he was so moody lately as he stomped out of the bedroom and out of the house to his solitary existence.

Xelloss instantly regretted having teased his boyfriend that way.  He could only imagine what it had been like growing up in a shrine, and then, to have lost both parents and have no brothers or close male friends to learn from and share stuff with.  Now Zel was all hurt and gloomy again.  He knew it was part of Zel's nature to be unpredictable and that he had some issues that he chose to deal with in his own way, but lately his sullen moods would swing to ecstatic ones more frequently.  When Xelloss first noticed several months back, he asked Vurumagen about it.  He was concerned that Zel was perhaps a manic-depressive or something.  However, Vurumagen had just smiled and said it was nothing.  Many teens go through that stage until their hormones settle down.  Xelloss had not had that stage, he knew, but decided that he could deal with Zelgadiss better knowing he was not on the edge of a mental breakdown.  Rather than pressure Zel about it, Xelloss had decided to let it go, figuring that Zel would eventually settle down in his own time, and in his own way.  Lately though, his mood swings were happening more frequently, so Xelloss decided to confront him about it again as soon as he felt the time was right  If there was something Zel needed to talk about, he should know that he could talk to him and not get depressed.

"Zel, sorry, really.  You were being glib and I was crude and insensitive."  Xelloss said as he trotted up to the door.  

Zel opened the door to his place and stepped in gesturing for Xelloss to follow him and not get a chill.  Zelgadiss couldn't meet his eyes, though.  He just shook his head.

"You know," Xelloss placed a hand on his shoulder.  "For all we know _about_ one another, we hardly know each other."

That drew Zel up instantly.  "What?"

"Every time I think I know how you'll react, I learn something new about you.  Like moments ago.  The way you've been acting lately…more aggressive, I just figured that you had discovered yourself."  He backed off and his expression took on a slightly different look.  "I know…pretend I'm your older brother, _Los_, and you can ask me anything and not be worried that your nosy boyfriend will learn something about you that you think he might not like, okay, _Zelgadiss_?"  He emphasized the use of his full first name, which he rarely ever used, to distance himself a little.

Zel hugged his chest with his arms nervously.  Xelloss was afraid that he wouldn't play along, then moments later, Zel cleared his throat, "I was told **it** was wrong and then I never had much occasion or need to…explore."  Then very bravely he met Xelloss' stare and asked, "How often do you do **it**, _Los_?"

"Well, before you got here, I guess **it** was once or twice a day.  With my enticing boyfriend around all the time, sometimes more.  How often do you beat your meat?" 

"I've never tried **it**," Zel answered truthfully, blushing again at Xelloss' 'plain speak'.  "My friends said only losers do **it**.  And **it**'s…most certainly soundly discouraged by the shrine." 

A frown came over Xelloss' (_Los'_) face.  "So you think _I'm_ a loser?" 

"Oh, no!  I'd never think that, and you know that, too!  It's just… well… no one ever said that they thought about **it** and most said they'd never done **it**." 

"_Zelgadiss_, there are two types of boys in the world.  Those who beat off and those who lie," he laughed. 

"Well, I've never done **it**," Zel admitted a tad miffed. 

"I'm sure that will change soon,"  '_Los_' replied with a smile.  "Hell, **it** feels too good not to do **it**.  So, I guess you don't know if you can come yet or not."

"Well…I…um…wanted to have my boyfriend…do that…" Zel sputtered. 

"You'll help him if you experiment on your own first.  I _mean_ it.  But…don't let it all get you down worrying about it though.  No one can tell what you do in the privacy of your own room.  Besides, who cares?  It's your body…forever.  No one else's.  Take care of it, enjoy it.  Everybody does it.  It's normal," Xelloss smiled kindly, hoping that he had put his friend's worries at ease, and in the right way.

Zel was so relieved at the casual way Xelloss had explained things-- just in simple terms about how the boy should be proud of his body, how puberty would come and pass, and how he should have fun being just what he was.  Just as he imagined a brother or father might have reassured him.  He returned Xelloss' honesty and friendship with a small smile and a few words, "Thanks…_Los_.  Um…can we talk again like this?"

"Sure, _Zelgadiss_.  Whenever you feel the need, you can call me anytime.  That's what brothers are for," Xelloss smiled and punched Zel on the shoulder.  "See ya later, bro!"

End.   Call Me, Anytime  Part 5


	6. Part 6

                                             Call Me, Anytime 

(Sequel to: Say It, Sometime, Ask Me, Again, Tell Me, Now and Remind Me, Later)

            ~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 06 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer:  This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

Zel was so relieved at the casual way Xelloss had explained things-- just in simple terms about how the boy should be proud of his body, how puberty would come and pass, and how he should have fun being just what he was.  Just as he imagined a brother or father might have reassured him.  He returned Xelloss' honesty and friendship with a small smile and a few words, "Thanks…_Los_.  Um…can we talk again like this?"

"Sure, _Zelgadiss_.  Whenever you feel the need, you can call me anytime.  That's what brothers are for," Xelloss smiled and punched Zel on the shoulder.  "See ya later, bro!"

~~~~    

          Life was about making adjustments.  Lots.  

          "There's an outdoor concert in the central quad," Zel said over another late breakfast.  "A kinda 'hooray for the start of classes' thing.  You might like the music."  He caught Xelloss' eyes and held them.  "Before we're both too busy to do something together." 

          "Music?  Yes.  I'd like that.  Daemon…"

          "…Can visit his Gampa, right?"  Zel ruffled the boy's silky blonde hair.

          "The whole afternoon?"  Xelloss questioned him.

          "Yes.  Rezo wants to show him off around the shrine, I think.  It's as close to a real grandson as he'll ever get."  Zel blushed as he said that.  "Um, I didn't mean to imply anything about us…"

          "Its okay, Zel.  I know what you meant.  Daemon, what should you pack to take to see _Gampa_Rezo?"

          Finishing his last drop of milk, Daemon quit the table and scampered away.  "Stuff!"

          They dropped off the boy at the White Shrine, and then drove around the campus searching for a parking space.  When at last they did find one, it was a hike to the concert area.  "We could have had a shorter walk from home," Zel muttered.

         "I don't mind the exercise."  Xelloss smiled over at his cute boyfriend and felt a wave of happiness.  "Look…"

          Zel followed his eyes and saw a couple.  Two boys were walking hand-in-hand.  Oblivious to others around them and, strangely, no one seemed to care.  Xelloss moved closer to Zel and touched hands.

          Zel nodded and intertwined his fingers with Xelloss'.  "This feels so nice," Xelloss said.

          "Yes it does."

          "Hey, look at that guy's hair.  Want to streak yours?  I could help," Xelloss asked.

          "Ah…sure, why not?

          "What color do you suppose?"  Xelloss asked as they threaded their way to an empty spot on the lawn far enough from the speakers for Zel's ears to tolerate the noise.

          "Color?  Just light streaks."  Zel plunked down pulling Xelloss along with him.

          They listened to the music and talked about little things, important things and unimportant as well.

          "I was thinking something more extreme…like blue or…lavender!"  Xelloss said, returning to the hair dying topic.

          "Lavender!"  Zel gasped.  "Isn't that just a bit too…"

          "…Gay?"  

          Zel had been interrupted by a young man passing out flyers.  "Join us for the next meeting of the Gay Alliance…"

          Zel took the flyer and nodded.  He quickly folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

          "Thanks, we'll think about it," Xelloss smiled and the stranger walked on to his next target.

          A few other students wandered over and greeted the two friends.  Some knew Zelgadiss from high school.  They had graduated the previous year and were about to start their first year at the university.  Others recognized Xelloss-- Mazouku kids.  They all simply said 'hi' or said a couple words, then went on about their own business, leaving the two friends to each other's company.  Xelloss relaxed and joked, while Zel did the same, taking turns listening.  Zel discovered that he really liked sharing his company.  

All in all, it was a lazy afternoon.  The warm golden sun dropped lower in the sky and the shadows lengthened.  There was a dry dusty scent mingling with that of the crushed grass marking the end of frequent rains.  One more cold snap and the leaves would begin to color.

Zel gently squeezed Xelloss' hand and said, "We should get back, if that's all right with you?"

"Uh huh…yeah," Xelloss broke from his revere and smiled up at Zel, who was kneeling at his side.  "Thanks for inviting me here.  It's as close to college as I'll ever get.  Nice afternoon, too."

 "Well…"

"Well to you, too!" said a young woman approaching them; an attractive one with long purple hair and a familiar voice.

"Ah…"

"Zelgadiss!  Xelloss!  It's **me**!"

Xelloss squinted and then gasped, "Nuriko…"

"Philosophy major.  You didn't make graduation and you missed the parties, but I've heard all kinds of things about your summer," Nuriko said.

"You're wearing makeup and girls clothes."  Zelgadiss told it like it was.

"It makes me…feel beautiful," Nuriko said simply.  "And I have a new beau who's in denial.  I think he can accept me better this way.  Not bad, huh?"

Xelloss was, for once, left speechless.

Zel shook his head, "You make one hot babe!  We were about to leave, need a lift?  We can talk on the way."

"Yeah, give me all the good stuff.  And don't leave out the dirty details!"  Nuriko chuckled.  "There are some, aren't there?"

"Nuriko…you know that…that's a secret!"  Xelloss winked and giggled like a tricky little boy and dodged away from Nuriko's playful slap.

The next week Zelgadiss started at the university taking just the two science and math classes.  He was gone in the morning four days a week leaving Xelloss and Daemon together for the first time in ages.  Although he and Daemon enjoyed their new-found time together, Xelloss needed something other than work to occupy his time.  Something creative.  Something…like painting!  Painting!  He hadn't even broken open his oils in months!

          He opened the windows of the sunroom and set up his easel.

          "Daemon!"  he called.

          "Yeah, Dad?"

          "Come in here and play or eat or whatever you and Charlie are doing.  I need subjects to paint!"

          "Cool!  Your dad's gonna paint us?"  Charlie asked with his enthusiasm about to be dashed by his mistaken understanding.

          "Not **on** us.  He wants to paint a picture **of** us," Daemon clarified.  "He's done it before, of me.  It's not so bad.  Bring those action figures and I'll bring these boxes and we can set up our mutant battlefield in there."

          A few minutes later, Charlie looked up from his activity and gave Xelloss a quizzical look.

          "Yeeees?"  Xelloss drawled.

          "Are you gay?" the little boy blurted out.

          Daemon shifted uncomfortably but said nothing to stop or encourage his dad.

          "Ah, yes…" Xelloss said lightly.

          "My brother told me.  I like boys too.  Girls are yucky!!  I have two sisters and they're …"

          "They are your _sisters_.  When you grow older, you'll feel differently—but not about your sisters---they'll always be yucky!"  Xelloss said with a chuckle.  To which all three guys laughed.  

          "Not you!"  Chuckie pressed.

          "Well, not everyone, that's right.  It's one of life's surprises.  You just have to grow up and see what's in store for you," Xelloss smiled and dabbed at the canvas again.

          Chuckie shrugged and returned his attention to his game with Daemon.  They were just little boys with no real understanding of what 'gay' meant.  Xelloss shook his head.  As he focused attention on them, he realized how much the two boys looked alike; tall, for their ages and blonde.  But where Chuckie was big and husky like his father, Daemon was slender and lithe like his.  Ten years from now, Xelloss wondered where would they all be, what would they all be like then?

          After an hour, Xelloss put away his paintbrush and sealed the tubes of paint.  "That's all for today.  You were great models in motion, by the way.  Ah, I hear Zel coming in.  Hi!"

          "Hey…who are these ugly dudes?"  Zel asked the boys. He nodded 'hi' to Xelloss as well.

          "This is Wolverine.  He grows these awesome metal claws and heals real fast!"  Charlie answered.  He raised one of the action figures in the air and wiggled it at Zel.  Obviously, Charlie did not consider himself to be the 'ugly dude' Zel was asking about.

          "I see…and that one?"

          "Storm," Daemon said.  "She controls the weather and lightening and flies."

          "Really?"  Zel smiled.

          "Yeah, they aren't just hu-mans.  They're mu-tants and will rule the world someday!"  Charlie assured him.

          "Well, I wouldn't mind having some superpowers," Zel said.  "There's a few hu-mans I'd like to blast off the surface of the planet.

          Xelloss raised an eyebrow in silent query.  Clearly, his boyfriend had had a rough morning.  Oh well, he had to grow up and face the world too, Xelloss thought but said nothing aloud to Zel, instead he turned to the little boys.

          "Oh, who is this blue guy?"  Xelloss asked as he picked up one of the figures sporting a tail.

          "That's my favorite, daddy!  Nightcrawler.  He can tel-a-port!  **_BAMF_**!"  Daemon shouted and hopped around demonstrating, they guessed, the mutant power.

          "Ah, yes," Xelloss smiled appreciatively.  "To move instantaneously from place to place…  Yes, I'd like that ability myself!"  He thought of another question.  "So are you two boys ready for school next week?"

          They both answered enthusiastically.  There were friends they had not seen all summer and both boys were looking forward to telling them about their travels and all.

          "Good, because this year I think you can walk to and from school by yourselves, don't you think so Zel?"

          Zelgadiss understood where he was going with this.  He knew that many mornings neither he nor Xelloss would be around to walk Daemon to school.  "I think they can meet and walk together.  You'd like that, right?"

          "Yeah!" the little boys shouted.  They were not so little anymore.

          "I'll talk to your mother, Charlie, and if she agrees then you guys will be on your own," Xelloss said.  Then he walked out of the room with Zel to discuss his day in private.

          "You wouldn't believe all the homework these teachers assign!" Zel moaned.  "You'd think theirs were the only classes we had!"

          Xelloss sighed, listening to Zel's lament and leading him into his bedroom murmuring, "Come, tell me more…"

~~~~    

          The weeks flew by.  Xelloss started his symphony practices some evenings and continued his painting and table waiting during the day.  Zel added high school classes in the afternoon to follow his mornings four days a week in the university classes.  Daemon returned to school, a big elementary school kid!  And the fall passed…

"Shall we?"  Lina asked rising to her feet and sliding her belongings into a bulging backpack.  "I'll walk you down to the parking, lot.  He _is_ meeting you there, right?"  She and Zelgadiss shared their last class period together.

"Yeah, thanks," Zel replied as courteously as he could, "Need a ride?"

"Nah, Gourry's pickin' me up.  He's been workin' hard, ya know?  Night school and day work…  I told him it doesn't haveta be that way, but…well, you know him—Mr. Honorable.  Wants us to have a place of our own ta move into and money in the bank…someday."

"He's the best…_one_ of the best," Zel amended with a smile.

Lina swatted his arm and laughed.

And that was how they wandered along the crowded halls of Seyruun High and out into the crisp fall air with a touch of lingering, still-warm sunshine.  It felt good to be outdoors again and to feel the change of seasons.  Despite having been out of the school for part of the day to grab a bagel at a local shop while on his way from the university, Zel had begun to feel slightly claustrophobic.  After a summer of sun, freedom, and constant activity, life at school was terribly restrictive.  In the distance, he could see a dark figure leaning on the hood of a sleek sports car and his heart leaped at the sight.  Xelloss was dressed in jeans, one of Zel's shirts, open to reveal a black T-shirt and with the sleeves rolled up, and he had sunglasses on.  His hair shone brilliant purple when it caught the sunlight.

"Hey!"  Zel called as he and Lina drew near. 

"Hey, baby," he answered Zel with a smile.  "Lina, hi, how are you and the baby?" 

"Which one, heh, heh?  Better for seeing you, mon ami!" she joked as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to grin wider.  "_This _one's in need of somethin'," she poked Zelgadiss on the arm, "But mine at home's doin' okay.  Hey, I gotta whole night's sleep!  What could be better?  Well, I shall leave you to …whatever.  I see my knight in shining armor drivin' up.  Besides…  I'm sure you have a lot to be getting' on with." 

Zel blushed at that sending her off in a fit of laughter.

"Bye, Lina!"  Xelloss called after her.  

She waved farewell without turning around.  "Yeah, sure!"  she yelled back to them.  "And, Xelloss?  I can't wait to come over and see the place…and your paintings, too!" And after having gotten in the final word, Lina headed off on her own errands with Gourry. 

"So..." Xelloss rested his forearms on Zel's shoulders and clasped his hands behind his head.  "How was your day, babe?" 

"Who, me?"  Zel feigned looking over his shoulder to see whom he was talking to then, placing his hands on Xelloss' waist, leaned closer and kissed him.  "Fine, yeah, fine.  And yours?  How does the place look?  What's for dinner?" 

"No 'how was your day, honey?'"  Xelloss asked.  "I cleaned up Vurumagen's—you hardly touched the place—in about five minutes."  Xelloss opened the car door and started the car.  "I brought home some ravioli from the restaurant…We can have that or leftover rice stuff from last night for dinner…"

"Ravioli."

"Okay…and Daemon's got a school thing tonight, remember?  I can't go…symphony, can you?"

"Of course, Xelloss.  Don't worry."  Zel stared vacantly out the car window in silence a minutes or two then said, "I think…maybe it's time for a change…"

"Oh?  How do you mean?"  Xelloss said uncomfortably.

"All right then, Xelloss... I didn't want to spring this on you yet, at least not until I knew the outcome of the council meeting, but my science teacher suggested that I talk to admissions about skipping my senior year and applying for early admission to college." 

"Could you do that?" 

"Yeah, I could.  It would mean giving up my last year of high school activities-- which don't mean shit to me and you know it.  Ah…my grades are very good and I've already taken all the required classes for university admission.  Oh, yeah, and my college entrance exam scores were very high as well." 

"And…" Xelloss asked cautiously, "Would you go to Seyruun University, or someplace…further away?"  How would he live without Zel?

"Oh, here!  I'd stay here!"  Zel assured him.  Then more meaningfully, he looked into Xelloss' eyes and added, "I'll _never _leave you."

Xelloss smiled and started to breathe again.  "Hmmm, I needed to hear that.  Am I getting this wrong, my good sir, or are you proposing?"  Xelloss raised his eyebrows in question.

Zel blushed, looked down at his lap, and squeezed his hand, "I sort of thought it would be your job to propose." 

"I see, well…then…I'm going to have to rethink a few things, Mr. Zelgadiss," Xelloss said with a wink as he drove into their driveway at home.  He and Zel walked up to the doorway and kissed gently on the lips.  They slowly broke apart and he added, "Living with a university man…hmmm...I'm moving up in the world!  That's great news, really babe." 

"Thanks…" Zel sighed.  "I can't believe the council meeting is only a week away.  It seems like only yesterday we were traveling Europe together." 

It was Xelloss' turn to simply shrug his shoulders.

"I'd better hit the books, then.  Call me if you need any help, all right?" Zel asked.

"Sure, then I have to go and I'll need a ride over…but I can get a lift home."  Xelloss added, "I'll be late, but don't worry, 'kay?"

~~~~    

          The rehearsal lasted only two hours.  Xelloss closed up his violin case and left the building for the short walk to the White Shrine.

          "Thank you for agreeing to meet me tonight, Sir," Xelloss said with an overly polite bow to the Great Red Priest of Seyruun.  

          Rezo nodded and ushered the Mazouku priest into his private study.  "Is everyone well at home?"

          "Yes, we are all doing well.  Zel is busy with classes and Daemon…the same.  This upcoming council meeting is…" Xelloss sighed and let down his façade of well-being a moment, "…terrible to wait for.  You received your invitation, I take it?"

          "I did.  I'm proud of my grandson's rapid progress and mastery of the shaman arts.  I'm looking forward to watching his 'investiture' at that meeting.  Why the trepidation on your part?  Why are you here tonight?  What is it you want?"  Rezo tried different tactics, tones, and questions to attempt to pry some information out of the secretive young man seated inches away.

          "You're an astute man," Xelloss smiled.  "I…I'm requesting the council to grant me permission to retain my 'priest and general' positions on the council, while at the same time…stay with Zel."

          "They will not allow that."  Rezo stated the fact.

          "I am hopeful.  Regardless, I'm not discarding Zel.  I'll resign first.  I've secured employment and as long as Zel doesn't mind…"

          "You will not be as safe and secure anymore," Rezo interrupted.  "That's a power loss you've never had to do without, I don't suppose.  Do you really think you can?"

          "For Zel?  Anything.  I'm going to propose to him…and if he agrees, we'll commit that night, in spite of the consequences.  I…thought I'd warn you."

          "Propose?!  As if he were a woman?" Rezo sputtered.  "He's not even eighteen!  He's too young…and I certainly don't approve."

          Xelloss smile dropped.  "I'd like a small ceremony."

          "The White Shrine does not sanction homosexual 'weddings'."

          "No, but the Mazouku recognize unions and I'd like a ceremony for Zel.  I'd like you and…Zelas to say something fitting and…supportive."

          "You must be joking!"

          Xelloss shook his head slowly back and forth.

          "You have a great deal of nerve coming here and telling me this," Rezo growled.

          "And you have a great deal of self control to not hit me for saying it," Xelloss returned.  "I have a tremendous admiration for you, Sir.  I'd really like for you to think about my request.  Zel will be very nervous there, I may be without a position on the council…support of any kind would be…nice."

          "I know your mother will never…" Rezo said evenly.

          "I've an appointment to speak to her too.  Separate from her role on the council, I am also her only son whom she cares about, believe it or not.  This is important to me on a personal level.  I can only ask, and hope."

          "Don't get your hopes up,' Rezo warned him.

          "I aim high, Sir," Xelloss smiled and stood to leave.

          "One more thing,' Rezo said.  "Does Zelgadiss know?"

          "No.  He doesn't know all my plans.  He's got enough on his mind as it is.  I'd like to keep it that way," Xelloss gave the priest a little bow and left for home on the bus.

~~~~  

          Zel had tucked Daemon into bed with a book for company, but Xelloss knew that he needed to dip in and spend a little time with his son first before delving into Zel-land.   But time alone came at last…  That evening Zelgadiss was more pensive than usual.  Xelloss was making it a habit to learn something new about his introverted boyfriend each day.  He also tried to reveal a little bit more about himself, while he was at it, so he pressed Zel to bare his soul.  

          "So…where are you, stranger?"  Xelloss stroked his wiry brown hair, still un-dyed.  "What thoughts are carrying you so far away tonight?"

"Oh, nothing…I was remembering something dumb.  Before we met, I had a dream that you'd come for me," Zel said in a low voice.           

"A… dream," Xelloss said slowly and carefully, not a question so much as an attempt to comprehend what Zel was saying. 

"Told you it was dumb."  Zel offered Xelloss a little shrug and a self-conscious smile.  

"Oh, no…I like dreams.  Will you tell me about yours?"  Xelloss asked, then gave Zel a wink and added, "…Or do I need to go get your big brighter and have him wrench it out of you?"

Zel shook his head a little, "I don't remember much about the dream, but for the longest time I've felt kinda tingly every time I thought about the guy from it, and I had the same dream over again a few times." 

"Always the same?"

          "Yeah, the guy… **you**… had come to take me away from everything that was shitty about my life." 

His voice was so quiet now Xelloss was having trouble hearing him and he knew that Zel was acutely uncomfortable.  "I see..." Xelloss said it without really meaning it.  He was wondering where this conversation was headed.  Did Zel _still_ consider his life 'shitty'?

"So when I saw you for the first time up on that stage, playing your violin, well, it was like the dream was actually happening, it was unbelievable."  Zel looked up at Xelloss.  "I asked Val about you, you know.  I told you…that's how I knew you were Mazouku and gay, remember me telling you?  Well, he also said you weren't exactly dating anyone in particular.  That's why I knew you hadn't a girlfriend, or a boyfriend." 

"You had me investigated?" 

"Yeah, a little…I had to know if you were involved with someone before I…got my hopes up."  Zel had a feeling that if he could have seen Xelloss better, he would have seen that his cheeks were burning. 

"Well, baby, am I ever glad you did…get involved," Xelloss pulled himself closer to Zel as he spoke and gave him the tightest hug he could risk.  "So, about the dream guy…?"

"Yeah, well… the weird thing is I don't even know if you did look that much like the guy in my dream or if I just wanted you to, you know?  Now I can't remember what he really looked like, when I close my eyes, I just see you."  Zel kissed Xelloss gently and tenderly on the lips and continued in a more wistful voice.  "That's the thing with dreams, though, reality is rarely as good." 

"Oh, _I _don't know."  Xelloss kissed him back, with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"You have a pretty high opinion of yourself, Mr. Metallium!" 

"Yeeees, and I know someone within touching distance… who shares it!"

"Asshole," Zel chuckled.  "And here I was about to tell you how much better the real thing is!"

"What _am _I going to do with you?"  Xelloss asked shaking his head. 

"Make love to me?"  Zel volunteered. 

"Well, it's an option," Xelloss said, kissing Zel deeply.  "Basically, it's that or kick you out." 

Zel could only smile as he returned the kiss more deeply and slid his hands back down Xelloss' body, then tugging at his shirt.  Xelloss decided to help out by struggling out of his t-shirt, to let him have ease of access to any part of his upper body that he wanted.  Zel just sat still, looking down at Xelloss' completely healed chest for a while, before he shucked his own T-shirt and swung himself back over him.  Xelloss was lying on his back and Zel was straddling him, his breath ragged.  Xelloss closed his eyes and simply relaxed surrendering to whatever Zel had planned to do. 

"I like it when you go all limp and passive," Zel murmured as he pressed his palms down on Xelloss' shoulders massaging them. 

"Not _all_ limp, surely?"  Xelloss said to tease a blush from his sensitive boyfriend. 

End.   Call Me, Anytime  Part 6


	7. Part 7

                                             Call Me, Anytime 

(Sequel to: Say It, Sometime, Ask Me, Again, Tell Me, Now and Remind Me, Later)

            ~***~~***~~***~~***~ Part 07 ~***~~***~~***~~***~

Disclaimer:  This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to.

"I like it when you go all limp and passive," Zel murmured as he pressed his palms down on Xelloss' shoulders massaging them. 

"Not _all_ limp, surely?"  Xelloss said to tease a blush from his sensitive boyfriend. 

Zel blushed as hoped for, but laughed too.  Zel began to trace delicate patterns back and forth across Xelloss' chest with his talented, long-fingered hands.  Xelloss reached up and placed his hands on the warm, firm surface of Zel's biceps, ignoring the scars marring the otherwise handsome torso, and enjoying the soft downy feeling of the hairs as he stroked back and forth.  He kept  his eyes fixed on Zel's broadening chest and on the beautifully smooth curves of his muscles.  Zel was developing into a man steadily.

"That feels nice," Xelloss mumbled.

"I'm glad; I want to make you feel good." 

"Me too, Zelgadiss." 

Zel leant forward to kiss Xelloss again, sliding one hand under his head and burying his fingers in the long, silky purple hair, drawing him closer.  It was wonderful.

"You too, what?  You want to make me feel good?  Or is it that you want me to make you feel better?"  Zel asked with a lop-sided smile.

Xelloss looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Both." 

"All right, works for me," Zel nodded then resumed his kissing. 

"So, about that hand of yours..." Xelloss whispered when they parted for air.

Zel blushed slightly, but did not need to ask twice as he slid further back down to rest on Xelloss' chest and resumed the gentle stroking.  Xelloss was already in a heightened state of arousal so that his boyfriend's touch was like electricity, causing Xelloss to groan happily.  After that, conversation dried up completely as Zelgadiss brought his lips into contact with Xelloss white-skinned neck and painted swirls with his tongue.  Satisfied with Xelloss' encouraging moans, he slid further down the slender young man's body, never interrupting his movement for a second, until he had reached his pants line.  Then he stopped and looked up into Xelloss face, a glint in his eye as he bowed his head again and his tongue dipped into his bellybutton.  He began to fumble with the button on Xelloss shorts.

"Wait!"  Xelloss was able to gasp.  "That's enough!"

          Zel sighed.  He knew the limits, even if it was not much longer.  Nothing below the belt.  No total nudity.  Up to, but past the arousal stage.  Stop when asked.  No sex, as they had come to define the limits.  He stopped and sighed, and then Zel crawled back up the bed, kissing his way up Xelloss' body as he did and pulled the blankets along with him.  He nuzzled for a while against his collarbone, one arm draped loosely cross his upper chest.  Finally, though he pulled himself the rest of the way and the two young friends kissed a long, slow, loving kiss.  

Xelloss reached up with one arm and stroked the unruly brown hair.  _Speaking of needing a hair cut_, he smiled.  There was something to be said for abstinence, he decided.  He and Zel had taken the time to get to know one another, really know one another.  They had found ways to be close and enjoy one another's company.  It had not been as difficult as he had imagined it to be and Zelgadiss was quite amusing this way.  Zel could be the aggressor without fear of going beyond his realm of experience so that his confidence as a lover was growing stronger.  Xelloss could only hope that Zel would not tire of him once they actually had sex.  That made him smile wider.  Wasn't that something Zel had said worried _him_?  What if his inexperience with other lovers would make him stray later on?  Xelloss knew how good a friend he had in Zel, but Zelgadiss?  What did he know?  Xelloss felt the terrible gnawing of uncertainty eating away at his security.

They lay still and quiet and enjoyed one another's warmth that night, wanting to soak up the feeling while they could.  Xelloss thought about how much he loved Zel, about how good he was for him and about how wonderful Zel was in every way.  He could not think of any other or any better way to say it; he just loved him utterly. 

"That was nice," Xelloss murmured into Zel's sensitive ear as he arranged their limbs to his satisfaction, draping Zel's over and around him with small grunts and shufflings. 

"Yes," Zel agreed, wrapping his arms around Xelloss once he was settled partially underneath the heavier man and complied with the arrangement. 

"Comfy?" 

"Perfectly." 

Xelloss kissed his bare shoulder lightly and mumbled against the scars on the otherwise smooth skin, his breath tickling the hairs, "You've gotten better." 

"I had a good teacher," Zel answered with a chuckle, determined not to give him the satisfaction of annoying him, but he did give his nearest hand a playful slap to show that he was not amused.  Better, indeed!

"Thanks, babe," Xelloss smiled and buried his face against his chest.

Then Zel pushed him off, threw back the covers and got out of the bed.  He picked up both shirts off the floor and tossing one to Xelloss, asked, "Walk me to my place?"

          Xelloss smiled and nodded, pulling on the shirt, then hopped out of bed.  At the back door to Vurumagen's house, they stopped and joined in one last hug.  Zel just stood still and held Xelloss' wonderfully strong, male body, and then he spoke softly, "You're just about perfect, you know that?  And me?  Well I'm just about the luckiest guy in the world." 

"Yeah, I **am** pretty special," Xelloss agreed with a chuckle.  Then they simply stood like that, swaying a little and holding each other.  There was so much they had to talk about, they were both troubled about what lie in store for them in the future, but neither one said a word, they just stood in silence and drew strength from each other instead.  Whatever happened, they would always have this, this silent communing, this closeness that neither boy had ever in his whole life experienced with another human being. 

Xelloss felt so strong, steady, and sure and being around him made Zel feel so very, very safe.  Wanted.  Needed.  Vital.  At that moment, Zel could not begin to imagine a life in which he couldn't just throw his arms around his boyfriend, around his lover, around his best friend, and take solace in his warm embrace, and…in his holding him right back.

"Yeah," Zel whispered into Xelloss' ear as they parted, then he looked up into Xelloss' deep purple eyes with his beautiful blue-green ones and there could be no mistake about how he felt when he said next, "I think you are...  I _know_ you are most especially, special."

"You're not getting all mushy on me, are you, baby?"  Xelloss said with a laugh. 

"Goofball!" Zel admonished him a bit, "So, on that charming note, Mr. Metallium, I am going to bed." 

They kissed once more and Zel opened the door and headed off to his lonely room and his empty bed, Xelloss holding his hand, waiting until their arms were both stretched out straight before he let go. 

"Good night, baby," Xelloss whispered one last time.  "One more week…"

"Six days, twelve hours, thirty-two minutes and forty seconds," Zel smirked.  "Approximately."

~~~~~    

Life moved on and while at times the two young men felt it was too trying, they were also pleased to discover that some of the adjustments they were required to make were easier than others.

Then one evening with the Council meeting looming on the near horizon, the two young men shared a quilt and conversation out on their deck.  Xelloss had brought a large cardboard box out, but had not yet bothered to open it.

"You're nervous?"

"Shit, yeah!"  Zel looked from the box to his hands.

"About speaking or about the outcome of my hearing and subsequent sentencing?"  Xelloss smiled, "Or both?"

"Both.  But mostly I hope we can be together." 

"Yes, I want that, too."

"I want us to be together for the rest of our lives.  If there was a way for two men to be married, I would want that, if you'd have me, if you asked me."  Zel said.

"I guess I sort of thought we had agreed we were moving in that direction," Xelloss said with a smile.

"But there hasn't been any formal commitment between us, Xelloss.  You haven't asked and I haven't said yes."  Zel felt very awkward.

"Okay.  Are you proposing to me?  _Now_?"

"No.  I don't think that's my place, as I've said before.  That's what this application to the council is all about, kinda…right?  I'm just saying that if you asked me, I would say yes.  So don't ask if you don't mean it, okay?"  Zel looked away feeling he had said too much.

  
           "I will only ask when I mean it, Zel, when I know the time is right."  Xelloss kissed him again but it was a light kiss and when their lips parted, he moved back, giving Zel some space.

"So, if that were to happen, if we ended up together, me at say eighteen and you..."

"Older.  Leave it at that," Xelloss grinned.

"Yes.  I realized on the way back from school the other day that I would in effect be losing the part of my youth that involves experimenting."

"Are you telling me you want to wait a year or two so you can mess around with a few hundred cute guys your own age and then settle down with an old guy like me?"

Zel jabbed him on the shoulder and laughed, "No, Xelloss, I'm saying that by settling into a relationship with you, I would be skipping all that, and I wouldn't mind missing it at all.  I think maybe I was given a sort of gift."

  
"Me?  My love… a gift for you?"

"I _know_ that it's a gift, one I can never merit.  But what I mean is that maybe I have sort of jumped over the stages most young guys, especially most young gay guys go through."

"Interesting," Xelloss paused and looked at Zel, "but don't think _merit _has anything to do with it.  I know that nothing I've done rates getting someone like you."

"Are you saying we don't deserve each other?"

"I guess I'm saying we have to be thankful for what we've both been given, my love for you, your love for me."

"What I realized today Xelloss was that I just don't need that other stuff.  I don't need anyone else.  Everything I want from another person I have with you.  It doesn't matter to me and I don't ever want it to matter to you…that I'm such a novice."

"Well…I can tell you from experience…" Xelloss' smiled widened, "You won't be missing much…being with me and all."  He meant it as a joke, and Zel took it that way, but deep down inside, Xelloss hoped Zel wouldn't get tired of him and want to stray to other guys someday.

Zel chuckled a very little bit, and then asked about the box and long narrow carton he now spied at Xelloss' feet.  "Heh…so what's with the box?"

"My stuff for the meeting.  I am a priest of Zelas' and have duties to perform.  I skipped out at the one last winter, if you recall, and the emergency one was held for your convenience only.  This," he withdrew a long woolen, black cloak with gold trim.  "…is mine and my staff…" he reached for the other long, thin carton and opened the lid to display a wood pole sporting a striking ruby-red crystal ball at the top.  "…is here!  Nice, huh?"

Zel agreed, admired both the garment and the priest staff, and then stuck his nose back into the carton.  There's something else…"

"Nope!  Not for your eyes.  Not tonight!"  Xelloss laughed and smacked his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because…that's a secret!"  Xelloss winked.  "You'll find out later, when the time comes.  Zel…it really is a secret, so stop pouting.  Go back to telling me about yourself."

"Well…" Zel thought a moment before continuing.  "You already know everything about me: born in Seyruun, schooled in Seyruun…and aside from a few short trips… I will probably die in Seyruun.  It's your turn."

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

"Ah…well, you can start with where you were born.  Are you French?  You hardly have an accent—none actually."

Xelloss stretched his arms out then answered, "I carry a French passport, but I wasn't born there.  I was born on Wolfpack Island in the Demon Sea of Chaos.  Nice, huh?"

"Sounds…bleak…"

"Yeah.  Howling winds.  My father…I don't remember.  I was told he died in an accident and that he was a council member in the Japanese division of the clan.  That's it.  My mother, you've met.  No other living siblings…that I know of.  I was raised anywhere and everywhere until we settled in France and I was sent off to boarding school.  On holiday I lived in that house…the one I just bought…or traveled to council meetings or…whatever.  Now I live here, with you!  Fin!"

"When did you start the violin?"  Zel prompted him.  He had never before known Xelloss to reveal his past so willingly, and now Zel wanted to make the most of the moment.  He hoped that this was Xelloss' way of showing him his trust and proving that he was sincere in his desire to stay with him.

"I was eight, I think…What else…?  I attended private boarding schools…boys only for the most part, though not when we traveled to this continent.  This is my first prolonged stay here in and around Seyruun.  Ah…I lost my…innocence when I was thirteen to a…man…then shortly thereafter I screwed a girl—more like was raped by her--- to produce Daemon.  After that auspicious start, I found my calling and…you know the rest, basically.  Satisfied?"

Zel nodded, and then replied, "I just wanted to know what I was getting myself into."

"Oh?  Messy enough to make you want to change your mind about me?"  Xelloss asked.

"It probably should, but…no.  Oil and water we may be, but…"

"Shake us up and you get salad dressing!"

"Ah…yes…well, a new mix anyway," Zel sighed and sank onto Xelloss' lap.  "Vurumagen's returning for the Council meeting, his note said.  I didn't think he sat on the council.  Is he speaking on the Norway topic?"

"Maybe, but he may just be attending the mixer afterwards. He's not a council member; just a peon like the rest of you," Xelloss smiled bemusedly.  "Oh, didn't I tell you about the party?  All the Mazouku in the area are invited to a big hullabaloo thrown by the clan after the yearly meeting.  No dancing or music, but food and chat and workshops, sometimes.  Daemon will be there…and you know who else?"

"Duo…Nuriko…Ryo?"  Zel guessed.

"Probably…and?"

"I don't know.  Just tell me."

"Your grandfather!"  Xelloss said with a smile.

"What?  At the party?"

"At the meeting, too!"  Xelloss poked Zel's nose with his index finger.

"What?  Why…how come I just found out?"

"Zelas only told me a short time ago, that's how come.  He's been invited because you are being honored.  You're no longer an apprentice shaman.  The training is over."

"Really."  Zel just smiled and jabbed at Xelloss' arm.  "Thanks for telling me and all.  I knew something was up since it's on my agenda."

"I'm kinda supposed to keep the best parts secret, but…we were being so open here and all…I let it slip," Xelloss smiled.

"Slip.  You never just let some information 'slip' out.  You are preparing me, right?"

"Bing-o!"  Xelloss giggled.  Then more seriously he continued, "I knew you had your own worries and presentations, but I wanted you to look forward to this too.  Rezo will sit in the audience with Daemon.  It will be nice."  Xelloss tried to sound reassuring to cover up for his own apprehensions.

"It will be nice if and only if the other council members don't kick you out on your ear when you tell them you want to settle down with a _commoner_," Zel pointed out. 

"_Peon_," Xelloss smirked.  Xelloss' attempt at humor was not covering up for his own anxiety as much as he hoped.  

Zel noticed that his words saddened Xelloss.  Thinking of something more…upbeat, Zel said, "So, Vurumagen's coming.  Do you know what that means?  I'll need to move out of his room.  It means that I will need a place to stay and I was wondering if I might stay…with you?"

Xelloss wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and muttered into his ear as he drew him closer, "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe, but…"

"I know…I'll be good!"

"I was going to say that you'll want to move over a few of your things tonight maybe?"

"Huh?  Tonight?"  Zel asked.  He wasn't sure what Xelloss meant at times.

"Not tonight?"  Xelloss said with a sly grin.

"But he's not here yet…oh…yeah…I should move over a few things now, then clean it up tomorrow morning for his return."  Zel's eye's lit up with pent up excitement at the news.  "I think I'd better go finish up my homework first."

"You do that.  I'm going to read to Daemon, as promised, then…well I'll help you carry stuff, okay?"  Xelloss reached for Zel's lips with his own, but was stopped by a finger. 

"Let's wait," Zel whispered.  His breathy voice was driving Xelloss crazy at the prospect of sleeping side-by-side, while his hands simply brushed off Xelloss' hands as he pushed himself off Xelloss' lap.

Xelloss nodded.  He watched his very sexy boyfriend pass into the sunroom on his appointed errands, abandoning him as he remain transfixed, bursting with desire and anticipation of the evening to come.  "Oh gods…Shabrinigdo…anyone…give me strength…"

And the gods listened.  Zelgadiss slipped into bed alongside Xelloss, gave him a meaningful, but unimpassioned kiss goodnight, turned over, and fell asleep.  Xelloss just lay there unsure, vacillating between attacking his boyfriend and having his way with him or just letting him get a good night's sleep, as promised.  

          "Don't you dare," Zel's voice warned, sounding ominous and hollow in the dark.

"'kay..." Xelloss said with a gulp.  "'Night, baby…"

"Good night, Xelloss," Zel said sternly, but he was smiling just the same.

End.   Call Me, Anytime  Part 7  


	8. Part 8

**Call Me, Anytime**

(This story is last in the 'Remind Me, Now' series. It follows the ' Say It, Sometime' story.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 8**

* * *

"The meeting of the Mazouku Clan High Council will begin," intoned the melodious voice of Zelas Metallium. "…With the presentation of the new master shaman, Zelgadiss Greywords." 

Xelloss swept down from his seat at the raised dais with the other council members to meet Zel who was standing nervously off to the side. Zel's eyes widened at the reassuring sight of his breath-takingly attractive boyfriend dressed in his black cloak and carrying his ruby-orbed staff. To his amazement, Xelloss grasped his hand and kissed him openly. "Come this way," Xelloss said lowering his voice. "I have something for you and a few words to say."

Zel allowed himself to be led to the dais and watched as Xelloss dragged the box he'd seen the other night over to where they stood. "One of the best things about my job as priest to my mistress," Xelloss smiled as he spoke to the room. "…Is to see another fellow Mazouku through a rite of passage. I am proud to award Zelgadiss Greywords with his shaman cloak."

He withdrew a flowing tan cloak from the box and tilted his head toward Zel. Zel took a step closer and fingered the lovely garment. He noticed the lining was a soft green silk as Xelloss draped in across his shoulders. "Hold still while I fasten this clasp," Xelloss whispered, and then added, "Surprised?"

"Yes," Zel managed to utter. He shuddered visibly and nearly collapsed when Xelloss brought a large, gem-encrusted fastener to just below his collar bone. "W-what's that?"

"An heirloom worth millions," Xelloss tossed out casually. "With this I mark you as mine and make my intentions apparent. It will also do as a way of keeping this cloak on you."

Xelloss backed away and smiled. "Turn to the crowd and bow a little," Xelloss whispered.

Zel turned slowly and bowed first to the council members seated at the elevated platform, then toward the front to the spectators.

"I present to you, Zelgadiss Greywords-- Shaman Master and full member of the Mazouku clan," Xelloss stated to the audience.

Zel heard a few gasps as certain members of the Mazouku recognized the significance of Xelloss' gesture (laying claim to him via the valued clasp), amongst the general round of applause and cheers. He silently cursed his sneaky boyfriend for antagonizing any of the council members at this time. He felt a strong hand fasten itself to his arm and gently lead him back to his seat in the gallery to await his next call to duty.

He caught Xelloss' face a moment before he had to return to his own seat at the dais. Xelloss mouthed, "I love you," and smiled.

The next few speakers were lost to Zel's fuzzy brain now. He allowed his eyes to scan the crowd of spectators, landing on the faces of a few old friends, and at last on those he'd sought out; Rezo and Daemon. Daemon sensed his gaze and waved back, tugging at Rezo's sleeve until he got the man to acknowledge Zel. Rezo gave Zel a brief nod, and then returned his attention to the speaker. It wasn't every year that the head priest of the White Shrine was invited to attend the Mazouku clan's annual meeting!

"…And now, oh I see…it's Mr. Greywords again to bring us up to date on the Gundam Towers project," Zelas smiled his way.

Zel wasn't sure whether it was a kind smile or a sinister one, it had been too fleeting. "Yes, here are copies of the last update…as of last week. You can look over the details while I bring you up to date with what they accomplished these past few days…" Zel intoned.

Unlike his reserved and almost timid behavior next to Xelloss earlier, Zel's voice grew stronger and his manner more confident as he enlightened the body concerning the progress and future plans. "…So, not only have they kept to the budget, but Gabriev Construction is now a week ahead of schedule. This is fortunate because if we have bad weather this winter there is some extra built-in leeway. Ah…that is all I have to say. Any questions? I'll be around after the meeting to answer any that come up later. Thank you."

There were two more quick speakers, then a ten minute break before they returned to discuss the 'Norway' problem.

Once again, Zelgadiss was called upon to describe the occurrences at the Mazouku residence. The young Phibrizzo added what little information he could and Dynast filled in the past history of the place from his perspective. Xelloss pointed out the security weaknesses Zel had encountered and recommended that it be looked into.

Vurumagen was called upon, much to Zel's surprise. He had been late arriving and had barely caught his own apprentice's ceremony. He read from a letter he had only just received that morning from both the Cephied Believers and The White Shrine of the northern European branches which expounded on 'the great deeds and bringing together of the young people of all cultures and beliefs for the improvement of society'…blah, blah, blah… Zelgadiss had brought home to the Mazouku of Seyruun a great tribute. They owed him. Big time.

More speakers were given permission to address the council; more matters were attended to. Another brief break was called for, with one last item on the agenda left to cover.

Zelgadiss couldn't find Xelloss during the break, and since many people wanted to talk to him about either the towers project or Norway, he gave in and listened. Hopefully Xelloss was harnessing his remnants of strength for his upcoming appeal to the council. When at last the assembly was called to return to finish the meeting, Zelgadiss was so nervous he wished the time had not arrived at all.

"And now…The last item we need to address for today…Xelloss? You have a request for the council to hear?" Zelas asked. The muscles in her jaw worked with tension ill concealed.

"Yes, thank you…mother," he smiled and hopped down to take the podium. "I'm sure you are tired of listening to me today and are eager to get to the party…" he paused to allow the chuckles and snickers to die down before continuing, "…So I'll be brief and to the point." He turned so that he could see Zel's face and look at the council simultaneously. "I wish to announce my retirement from my leading role in the recruitment facet of our organization. I have other interests to pursue at this time. Related to that, I request permission to engage in…" his throat tightened and for a moment Zel was afraid that Xelloss could not go on, but their eyes met and locked. Xelloss smiled and carried on, "…in a committed relationship with a non-council member…who is also a man of non-Mazouku birth. But he's very nice, um…Mr. Greywords." Amid various sounds of both approval and censure, Xelloss added, "Permission means that I continue to hold my present position on the council, including my rank and pay."

As Xelloss stepped forward to return to his seat at the stage, Zelas stopped him with a look, and then stood, blocking his way and announced, "The council will break at this time and return shortly with a judgment. Remain here."

Xelloss blanched, but nodded in compliance. He felt fear for the very first time that he might fail; he had never before been excluded from a council debate. As the minutes wore on, Zel could see Xelloss' carefully masked face express fear then anger at the wait. Xelloss stood alone unmoving.

The rest of the Mazouku council members returned to the dais and all, save Zelas, took their seats. "We've made our decision. Are you ready, Xelloss, to hear what we've decided?"

"I think I should have been in on the vote," he said behind gritted teeth.

"It wouldn't have mattered, dear. We all knew where you stood and the vote wouldn't have made a difference," her face held a smile but to Zel, it was not benign.

"So?" Xelloss folded his arms, his staff pressed firm against his chest.

"Xelloss Metallium, you know that to confine yourself to connubial monogamy at all breaks your oath as a priest and to…form a _pair-bond _with a _convert,_ no matter of what ranking, is disallowed. For that reason, you may no longer hold the office and title of 'priest' to me or any other member of the council. Please relinquish your staff to Dynast immediately," Zelas ordered him.

Breaking out of his trance-like state, Xelloss trembled slightly, and then unwrapped his treasure from his white-knuckle grip. He stepped briskly up to the table nearest Dynast and slammed it onto the table then he returned to face his mother. He slipped off his gloves and unlatched his clasp ready to remove his cloak marking his rank of general as well.

"That won't be necessary, darling. You can remain my general on the council…" she smiled slyly, "…and keep your lover. That it all. This meeting is adjourned."

Xelloss blinked. It was over. He had won, mostly…everything important. Amidst the noise of the crowd, Xelloss let out a loud 'whoop!' and rushed to find Zelgadiss. In seconds they had melted in one another's arms heaving with emotion and unspent passion. They were quickly torn apart by well-wishers and Gundam-Towers questioners and a myriad of new and old faces.

"Daddy!" cried one voice over the others.

"Daemon," Xelloss fell into the mutual crush as his little boy pushed through the press.

"Daddy, does this mean we can all stay together from now on?"

"Yes, we would have no matter what, but it's much nicer this way," Xelloss smiled. Now everything about him seemed to smile.

At the party with clan upper ranks, lower ranks, and distinguished visitors, Zel and Xelloss finally broke free and found themselves standing alone by a window talking about how they first met and events after.

"So, why did Zelas believe you'd fallen for me?" Zel asked. "I mean, more than just a passing thing…or part of your job?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Xelloss, I do."

"Well, to be quite frank, Zelas was rather used to seeing a parade of hunky young men or stunning young boys through my bedroom. There hadn't been one since you and I moved into our house together. Oh, yes…she has her ways of keeping track of those things. After a couple of months, she got curious. I told her that if things went as I hoped, you would be the only one in my bed from then on. She…'corrected' my plans…and, if you'll recall, after that we broke up and…you know the rest."

Zel pulled Xelloss closer and kissed him. It was a slow, gentle, loving kiss, given and returned in the same way. "I love you so much, Xelloss," Zel whispered as their lips parted. "I'm so glad you changed your mind and stood up to her and everything..."

"Come with me," Xelloss smiled. He took Zel's hand and tugged gently to get him to follow him out of the ballroom and into a quiet library room across the hall.

"Gods, Zel," Xelloss whispered as he moved over to draw Zel into his embrace, "I love you so. I love your body and your cuteness, but in some ways I think I love your mind, your spirit, even more. I'm just so proud of you! But that isn't all of it, Zel. I think we're both ready to ... I really want us to be a couple, a committed, faithful couple."

"Are we talking marriage here, Xelloss?" Zel smiled. "Did you bring me here to propose?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am doing."

They kissed again and when their lips finally parted Zel said with a decided smirk, "Maybe you'd better ask my grandfather."

Xelloss' eyebrows shot upwards into his long purple bangs.

"Just kidding!" Zel chuckled.

Xelloss grinned, "So? Are you saying 'yes'?"

"Yeah. You have gone to a lot of trouble, so I guess I should. Not that it matters much since we can't exactly have a marriage service," Zel sighed.

"We could if you want," Xelloss said.

"I guess I want _something_…But in the meantime we can consider ourselves a couple, right?"

"No more messing around with other guys," Xelloss smiled and winked.

"Other _guys?_ Does that mean I can still have a girlfriend?"

That comment earned Zel a rather sharp blow to the shoulder. "You know what I mean," Xelloss smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Zel murmured and drew Xelloss into a deep, loving kiss. When they broke from it, he whispered, "No one but you, Xelloss. I give you my word."

"And I give you mine," Xelloss said with a wink as he drew Zel into the hall outside the crowded ballroom and kissed him gently on the lips. They slowly broke apart and he added, "I will also have to revise the way I continue to introduce you tonight. Ah, just a moment, love, one more thing I have to attend to. Don't rush off!"

Xelloss strode off into the crowd, leaving Zel to admire him from a distance. It was immediately apparent that his body, beneath his flowing, black cloak and dark, well-cut suit, was muscular yet rather slim. Xelloss moved with the grace of a dancer. Nevertheless, it was not just his striking good looks which fascinated Zel, there was something more, something less definable, a kind of animal magnetism which caused everyone in that room to stare at him, Zel included.

Vurumagen caught Zel by the arm and pulled him back into the room. "You look like the cat that just ate the canary, Zelgadiss."

"Hmmmm," Zel smiled. Xelloss was talking to Rezo and to Zelas in turn. "He wants me to marry him…"

"Zelgadiss…I don't know how much he's told you about his past… conquests…"

"I know Xelloss had sex with a lot of guys before I came along, Vurumagen. What's important is that it's me he wants to be with for the rest of his life. I can't be worrying about what he did earlier."

"You are one special young man, Zel."

"I think you may have had something to do with that, Vurumagen," Zel said with a smile. "Thanks you all you've done for me…the training and all."

"You're most welcome, Zelgadiss. Oh, well, now he's gone and done it. I think your grandfather and Zelas wish to speak to you."

Zel nodded and walked off in the direction of the gathering clouds.

Vurumagen was immediately joined by Phibrizzo, who sighed, "He could have any woman and probably any man he wanted, yet he had told me in Oslo… over the phone that some youth had captured his heart. I was very curious to meet the boy who had swept Xelloss Metallium off his feet." The young-looking Phibrizzo shook his head, then went on to say, "So, you can imagine my surprise to find that we'd already met! Zelgadiss was the one who saved me. Well, I thought I was saved, but now I can see…I'm lost again."

A crowd had gathered around Xelloss, as was usual, but he smiled and looked up as Zelgadiss strode up to his side.

"…That's what we think, too," Xelloss was finishing, getting into the mood of the evening. He raised his voice so everyone in the vicinity could here what he was about to say. "So, we felt it was important for us to make this the occasion for a more formal announcement. We have determined to live as a couple, to honor our relationship with one another and regard it as a formal and permanent commitment based on our love and our respect for one another. We want all of you to be the first to know and we also hope all of you will support us. I guess I just want to say to Zel, here, now, where all of you can hear it, that I love you, Zel, with all my heart. I am pledging myself to you for the rest of my life."

Zel moved back a little from him and looked deeply into the purple eyes he adored and said, "And I love you, Xelloss. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my lover and my partner and my friend." There. He had said it without hesitation, without blushing with embarrassment, _and_ in front of a squash of onlookers.

There was a general round of approving comments, which spontaneously gave way to applause. Some of the folks pressed closer, hugging and kissing and congratulating the new couple. Several of the girls were crying and Zel realized as they spoke to him, giving their good wishes.

At one moment the crowd parted for just a few seconds and Zelgadiss saw Zelas standing across the room. She was dabbing her eyes with Dynast's handkerchief, even as she was beaming his way. Well, she's not as angry as he had expected her to be, not really angry at all.

When the general hubbub died down a little, Nuriko and Duo moved through the crowd toward Zel and Xelloss. They were smiling from ear to ear. When they reached them, each boy extended an arm and drew Zel and Xelloss both into a strong four-way embrace.

"May I say a few words?" Vurumagen asked.

"Certainly," Zel quickly said.

He cleared his throat and the room became silent. "I'm Vurumagen. I know most of you, but for the benefit of those whom I don't know, or who don't know me, I have been Xelloss' friend and Zel's Shaman mentor for the last year, although Xelloss and I go back some time. Anyway, in that time I have gotten to know them both very well. Have all of you noticed how our lives are often filled with odd turns of events? We may be inclined to call that fate. One of my closest friends, Rezo of the White Shrine here, and I had a …life experience years ago and have stayed in touch since. I spoke with him this afternoon and offered to drive him to this party. I also told him that I very much suspected that an announcement like the one we just heard would be made this evening.

"We agreed that these two young men, who have chosen to live their lives together, need and deserve all the support in their commitment which we can collectively give them. The Mazouku and the White Shrine, as opposing institutions, have not yet seen fit to recognize such mixed celebrations, but we, as individuals, can offer our blessing. Rezo?"

As the guests sorted themselves out, the Red Priest of the White Shrine joined the group. He stood proud and elegant…serene. "Thank you, old friend, for the introduction. Without it, I'm sure know one would know me here."

The crowd chuckled at his well-intended ribbing. Everyone knew Rezo by sight, even the youngest child.

Rezo smiled slightly and cleared his throat to continue, "Let us remind ourselves of the way our different Gods have blessed us by placing us in relationships. Let us thank our own particular Gods for creating us in families, families made up of wives and husbands, of parents and children, of companions and friends. In their own way, Zelgadiss and Xelloss have pledged themselves to one another as they told us of their love and their commitment."

"So, now it is time for us all to thank our Gods for bringing Xelloss and my grandson together, for giving them love for one another. Let us thank our Gods for prompting them to join as a couple in a monogamous relationship. Let us ask our Gods to bless their union. Let it be a blessing to them, and through them, to those around them. And additionally, let us hope that through this union, our peoples can find common ground, as they did in Norway. To re-unite ours gods may not be possible, practical, or desirable, but to embrace one another's achievements and combine our strengths, perhaps is timely." He nodded to Zelas, who had made her way beside him during his short speech.

There were mutterings and gasps from the throng. The leader of the White Shrine was recommending some kind of reconciliation with the leadership of the Mazouku clan! Unheard of!

Zelas stepped toward the high priest and clasped his out stretched hand in her own. Her gaze brushed the room, meeting only briefly the eyes of many of the gathered people, and then spoke, adding her own thoughts, "Yes, let us pledge ourselves to support Xelloss and Zel in their commitment to one another." Her voice choked with emotion. "…By forming an alliance with the White Shrine, starting in Seyruun." She shook her head unable to go on.

Rezo cleared his throat again and spoke for her, "Well then, let us value their union and honor it. In pledging ourselves to their support, let us renew our own commitments to our own relationships. Let our marriages, our unions, and our ones to come…be blessed as we bless them."

There was a moment of silence, after which Dynast added, "So be it!"

And that was that. Xelloss and Zelgadiss were united in front of friends and family for all time.

"So…where are we going?" Zel asked after giving over his car into Xelloss' hands for the drive home that night. "You missed the turn for our street."

"Not home…tonight," Xelloss' teeth shone in the darkness. "Someplace special."

"A honeymoon?"

"Sorta, but only for the one night. You have to get back to school and I have…"

"Yes, lots to do," Zel sighed. "Thanks."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me yet. Just wait until tomorrow morning then you can thank me for everything."

Zel laughed, "You wish…"

"YOU wish!" Xelloss retorted.

"So…you devised all this…and are paying for it?" Zel asked.

"Yes and no. My plan, Zelas' money. She insisted! I think she considers me to be the 'bride', honey," Xelloss grinned. "From now on, our money is shared. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours…except Daemon, of course. Which means we should discuss any major purchase or expense together before doing anything independently, agreed?"

"Yes…dear," Zel sighed, then smiled and lay his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "Money…shared…discuss…got it. Now, when does the fun begin?"

"When we get to where we're going, you wanton man of mine!"

"I'm…ah…still seventeen for a few more days, so I think that makes you a…"

"A very lucky guy!" Xelloss laughed.

And how did that night together turn out? Well, had you asked Zel, he would have answered, "I thought the planets had realigned. My world lurched in one direction, while everything else stayed put." While Xelloss would have gone into a bit more detail: "Oh, his lips were sweet tidbits of ecstasy. Most definitely, my favorite part of having Zel was kissing him, tasting him, savoring the flavor, the aroma and the essence of boyhood. Not just his lips either, but all over, every last inch of his beautiful young body. And kiss him I did, from his lips to his toes, peeling away his clothing as I went."

* * *

For the story of what actually happened…the writer must enter the realm of 'R+' ratings. If you are of age and of interest to read on, please look for the next chapter in this romance series at Love Me, Forever. Update: this story was removed from this site without warning or reason. 

If you stop here, the story is complete. Thank you for reading and reviewing over the past several months. It's been fun for us!

**End of Call Me, Anytime Part 8 of 8.**


End file.
